


The Lovers Embrace

by itsohh



Series: Old Love and New Beginings [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, During Devil May Cry 5, F/M, Flashbacks, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Smut, Soul Bond, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsohh/pseuds/itsohh
Summary: Once you were happy. Once you were with Vergil, the pair of you in love. But then he kills that life that the pair of you had together. Years later after a shift in the bond that the pair of you had, you end up on Dante's doorstep ready to help with the mess that your ex-lover has made and take him down. Once and for all.But then theres V.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Old Love and New Beginings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630435
Comments: 87
Kudos: 270





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I suck at summaries and I don't have an upload schedule. I'm bad at writing lmao. Heres a thing.

_“Does this demon have a name?”_  
_“Vergil.”_

It was silent when Dante arrived back at the store, V in a trail behind him. The pinky-red neon of the shop's sign cast a ray over his aged face. He paused for a second, he didn’t leave the inside lights on when the pair of them went for a walk, did he? Dante was sure he left them off. The door let out a tiny creak from wood as he pushed it open. Everything in the room seemed the same apart from one thing. Instead of his desk pushed under his desk with a girly magazine in front of it; instead, the chair was pushed back and quite comfortably in use. There sat a woman with her feet tucked under her; she had pushed Dante’s magazine to the side and replaced it with a medium-sized bag of Sour Patch Kids. Which, of course, she was quite happily munched on.

  
“Morrison said he was bringing on Trish and Lady but didn’t say anything about you.” Her eyes glanced up at Dante before they glanced over at V. Dante Stood in front of the desk while V sat by the door, watching. She placed another piece of candy into her mouth and slowly chewed and swallowed it before answering him. “Well, what can I say. This one is a high profile.” Dante flashed her his signature smile for only a second before he reached over towards the bag. She promptly slapped his hand away. “Get your own.” She teased before she pulled the bag onto her lap. The older man simply rolled his eyes at her and retreated his hand away. 

There was a dead silent pause for a few moments before he spoke. “You don’t actually think your coming right?” She narrowed her eyes at his words.

“What makes you say that, Dante?”

“You? Up against Vergil? Last time I recall you couldn’t hurt a hair on his head.” Dante wasn’t trying to hurt her, it was simply the truth. She paused from eating her snacks for only a second.

“Who says I’m going to be doing it?” A knowing smile was on her face. Dante shifted his weight slightly more onto his left leg and unfolded his arms.

“Alright, let's hear it then.” With one swift movement, she jumped out of the chair and unsheathed her sword that had been resting against the front of the desk. The sword had been given to her as a gift from Vergil; he had spoken that day that it forever would protect her. A vow that he had promised to her. It was a thin sword, yet, it was thicker than the Yamato but always somehow seemed lighter. Upon the sword, the words 'The Lovers Embrace' were engraved on the blade. As that was its given name. 

The blade struck down and was wedged between the gap between two planks of the wooden floor. The three of them watched as misty form slowly came out of the sword before picking it up and readying it. The form slowly became more clear before solidifying, like you had put on a pair of glasses. There stood a devil; similar to her reflection yet it was much larger. Thorns plagued all around the devil's body; twisting and turning all over its purply flesh. While the devil was easy to properly see, it still had a smoky aura to it which covered parts of its body. Only the bright white eyes glowed truly stood out. The devil almost seemed infused with the sword and had almost completely consumed the handle of The Lovers Embrace with what should have been its hand. 

Dante took a step back, ready to defend if the Devil attacked. However, the devil just stood there. “Morrison didn’t call me, Dante” Dantes eyes snapped to her.

“What?”

“Something happened a little while ago with The Lovers Embrace. I don’t know what but that brother of yours certainly did something that affected our bond. He- I don’t know what but he changed something. It was like he was trying to tear himself from me. When I looked up she was standing in front of me.” She gestured with her head to the devil.

“She hurt you?” He put one hand on his desk and leaned on it.

“No, she hasn’t said anything either. But she listens. Kind of. When she's there, she will fight anyone I want to fight and when it's done she just fades away. I think she's the demon connection of the bond from Vergil. So shes kind of me? It’s weird”. The women held out her hand towards the devil. The devil's first movement was to turn towards her before it placed The Lovers Embrace in her hands. Like a ghost, the devil's form and was sucked into the sword.

"Huh, oh brother what are we going to do with you." He shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"Interesting," V spoke up.

“Whos your goth friend?” Her eyes drifted towards the man that had been observing the entire time.

“Him?” Dante turned to look at the thin man before turning back to her. “That's uh, V. He's the client who actually brought our attention to our dear mutual friend.” There was something strange about the man, she had a feeling that they had met him somewhere before like she had a connection. Perhaps in another life? “Pleasant to meet your acquaintance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look u made it to the end!


	2. House Not a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we take a trip down memory lane? The day that ended what felt like, your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get the ball rolling I guess.

  
Blood covered fingers danced across the piano in front of you, they left their dark mark on the old keys as you continued. Small droplets joined the prints on the piano, dripped from the top of your head. It ha been a long time since you were home, and yet the fight was worth it. Remains of demons slowly seeped into the ground, pretending like they were never there. The room was only illuminated by the melted candles that littered the room. Years had passed and yet you never return to the decaying house. Yet here you were. Your own dark brown blood patch had cemented itself in the middle of the grand room, a constant reminder of what happened that night.

However, it didn’t hurt you as much as it used to. The memory felt so distant; like a ghost of a past life. A ghost of a woman who no longer exists. A woman who had found the best life. This had been your happy ever after, your once upon a time. The perfect dream that ended so quickly. Yet those memories seemed so clear even if the pain was numbed. The memories were truly something that you could remember like it was yesterday.

  
_He stood there, his back toward you, a sword in his hand. It was your sword. The Lovers Embrace. His posture was firm, confident and sure. “Vergil.” His name was just a whisper on your lips but you knew he heard you. His head turned slightly towards you, yet still faced away. He returned the greeting before he fully turned towards you. A lovers standoff. “This is it huh? All this for nothing was it?” The pain was obvious in your voice as you attempt to stop yourself from choking up and crying. “Some sacrifices must be mad-”_   
_“Bullshit Vergil!” You cut him off, he broke eye contact with you only for a second from your hash words. “The least you could do is not lie to me. Could you not sprout me some fucking lie? What’s this really about huh? You need more power again is that it? Having an emotional connection making you weak?” A few steps were taken towards him until you a couple of arms reach away. "You think that little of me? That you have to constantly lie to me. I love you, Vergil, God damn it. Even if you no longer feel the same could you at least give me the human fucking decency not to lie? To tell me the truth?" Tears had started to stream down your face, your voice cracked at the end of your sentence. The pain in your chest, the thought of him leaving once again made it hard to speak, made it hard to breathe. _

_The seconds that ticked away felt like hours before he opened his mouth. “The bond.” Was all he replied, your eyes went wide. The bond? But that wasn’t something the pair of you could change. No. It was permanent. The power that you both possess were to be mirrored to each other. You had his power but he in return had your own. “What about it? Regretting it already?” If you hadn’t been in the situation you were in you sworn the words could have easily teased Vergil. In the past, it could have come in the form of a giggle, in the form of him holding you tight. However, no matter how much you wished this was just a joke, no matter how much you wished he would drop the serious expression and pick you up. To crack a small but rare smile; he didn’t. “I am stronger without it.”_

_“Stronger without me.” You clarified. He didn't need to speak a word. You already knew exactly what he had planned to do. The Lovers Embrace caught your eye; his hand flexed it. The stream of light that poked through the curtains hit the side of in and bounced “Can’t remove it, so you have to do the next best thing. Remove me.” It finally dawned on you that he wasn’t just leaving again. He was ending it. Permanently. Vergil recognised the fear which spread over your face. Before you managed to turn to run, before you managed to do anything, he had you in his arms. He had one hand on your face and brushed away the single tear that ran down your face. His face was cold like it was made out of stone, almost emotionless and yet he felt so warm. Like home. Even though his face was expressionless, there was a sense of remorse in his eye. Like he didn't want you to go._

_ Briefly, you looked down to see his hand pressed against your torso. His hand was held tightly around the sword that was now painted red and stuck out of your own back. The pain rippled through your body, you went to speak, to scream to say anything but the only thing came out was the same red liquid that was spilling onto the ground. The taste of the salty metallic liquid poured from your mouth and stained both you and your lover. Vergil held you tightly as you collapsed against his body. He sunk down onto the floor with your body still in his arms. Not once did he break eye contact with you._

_The tears that had flowed from your eyes muddled up your vision but you could still see him properly. You could still see the facade he had cracked. The tears that dripped down his face and landed on your check. Your body soon became numb from the fiery pain yet he still held onto so tight. Like if he ever let go you would disappear forever. In a way that was the truth and a decision, he had made for the pair of you. “I’m sorry it came to this.” His voice was quiet and wavered for only a second. He pressed his lips gently to your forehead. Your eyes closed and that was the last time that Vergil say them open that night. _


	3. In an Empty House is an Empty Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing demons and remembering lost love.

That night faded away from before your eyes and once again you were sitting there in the lonesome room. The song that had been crafted from your fingers had told that story. Loss. Heartbreak. Fear. Yet you didn't feel as empty as you did now. To be in a shell that once was you home. The building never should have been like this, it should have been filled with laughter and happiness. Just like it was when you were a child. A single last note echoed in the dusty room as you stood up from the stool. A sigh escaped your mouth, the pain of your own sword was tight in your chest even though your body, was physically fine. The previous months rushed through your mind. 

  
  


You weren’t exactly sure what you expected. Vergil and Dante had been in the underworld for at least four months now. A small piece of with thought Vergil may appear again. A small piece of hope. A slither of hope that you could go back to the way it used to. But you knew better. Dante would come back and most likely, you knew he would come back without Vergil. To be honest, you weren’t even sure if you wanted him back. It had been a while since you had last seen him and your mind had cleared up from the intoxicating feeling he gave you whenever he was around.

  
  


In front of you, a small red pool started to form. Without a doubt, you knew exactly what it was. A pair of hands started to grasp out of it and crawl out onto the floor, then another pair of hands, then another. Like a spider, the creature pulled its way up into your world. Where its arms joined together was a rancid smelling body that looked like someone had poured acid on the base's to weld them together. A long stringy neck came from the centre with one bald head. The head had multiple different faces that shifted constantly together. Each time it seemed to create a new face.

  
  


It suddenly released a ball of spit towards you. In an instant, you rolled to the side of it. The ball sizzled on the ground if the ground hadn't been made from concrete it probably would have eaten through it. The hands that kept its body upright scuttered to turn and face your new placement. It hit hard, but it was slow. That was something you could easily deal with. With a charge, you ran towards it, before you made contact with the creature you slid below its body and held your sword up on an angle. So that as you moved it cut its body open.

  
  


A large hiss came from the creature's body while you got up and turned around. The acid that had come from its mouths were now spilling onto the ground. But it didn't die. No, instead of it been burnt the acid stopped moving. It was sucked back into its body; the bottom of it hardened until it looked exactly the same. Its entire head opened up in one largemouth to spit the giant ball of acid at you. This one was a little harder to dodge, but still, only a small amount touched your arm. But that small amount was all it took to eat through your flesh. "Fuck." You spat out whilst enduring the pain. The acid slowly spread over your arm in a small area until you could see the bone in your arm. Your flesh popped and sizzled with blood splattered around before it stopped and hardened.

  
  


The hot smell of burning flesh made you choke on air for a second which brought you off guard for its next attack. But you still managed to dodge it a lot better than the previous attack. Perhaps a close-range attack would be better. With the flick of your sword, you struck against the creature. A howl came from its mouth, this time it didn't spit at you but it used one of its many arms to swing at you. It was still so slow that you were able to slip to the side of it before retaliating. With a fresh slide, your sword cut through the arm which fell to the floor. There was no way you would let it recover that arm.

With a kick, the arm went flying into the corner of the room. Its neck waved all over the air while it screamed out and puked acid all over its body. Like it had created an armour. But you didn't stop, you continued your action of cutting its arms while it was busy. Three had gone when the acid had hardened completely. The Lovers Embrace could no longer easily slice through its flesh but now cut into it. It couldn't move much now at all.

Now even at this close range, it spat acid at you. Again and again, you attempted to pierce it now solid body, the only part that was still moved was really only the kneck. The kneck. The realisation hit you. With one hand on your sword, you pushed yourself into the air with the back of your heals. The sword cleanly cut through its long kneck. Your body twisted in the air so that as its head fell your foot made contact with it and sent it across the room before it splattered into the solid wall. The sound over your feet gracefully meeting the floor once again was covered up by the demon's body sinking back onto the ground.

One thing confused you, why were there demons here? Why were they attracted to such a spot? The place had been empty for so long. Lifeless. You remember leaving the old house what you thought would have been for the final time. Not much was taken, all your clothing, all your possessions just sat here; frozen in time. All you had taken was a fresh set of clothing and the sword that had impaled you. It always dawned on you, did Vergil know that you were still alive afterwards? If he did, why didn’t he finish the job? So many questions not many answers.

The cover that you had put on the piano sat on the floor next to your feet, small splatters from your hack jobs from the buildings current residents stained it. It didn't seem like the recent demon had managed to damage it in any shape or form. Your fingers brushed against it for a second. Debating if you should botter putting it back on; if you were going to remain there. Perhaps play your soul again. Yet you knew you needed to investigate. So you did put the cover back on. Just like most of the furniture scattered around the house, you had placed covers over them. White sheets that were covered in dust, with some covered in blood.

  
  


Your shoes echoed on the floor and up the stairs. Unlike the first floor of the building, this place was dead silent, no birds, no demons. Nothing. It was like an empty reminder of how you felt, an echo of your life. You wandered into the room that the pair of you used to share with each other. A scar reminded on the wooden side of the bed. Though, unlike many of the scars on your body, this one wasn't filled with such pain.

_A squeal came escaped from your lips, mixed in with a giggle as he chased you. You, of course, had trapped yourself in the bedroom. Realising your mistake you turned around to face Vergil who slowly stalked towards you. “You really should be more aware of your surroundings, Love.” He had a confident and devilish smirk spread across his face. He knew exactly what he was doing when he chased you there._

_ Your eyes flashed around the room, searching for an escape. He continued to walk you into a corner until your back hit the wall behind you. You swallowed before your eyes meet his. He spoke with an eyebrow raised. “Giving up so quickly?” Vergil was within arms reach now, your time was up. If you wanted to do something, you would have to do it now._

_Which is exactly what you did. With a quick turn of your ankle, you dove onto the bed and scrambled around Vergil, not your most graceful moment but either way you got away. Or so you thought. An arm soon snaked around your waist, your fingers instinctively gripped onto the support of the bed. They dragged on the round surface; searching for a purchase. Your nails carved into the wood but it was no good, Vergil had you. “Now what do we have here?” His voice was low and quiet in your ear. There was no hiding the excitement and lust that poured out in his words._

_The sound of your blood rushed in your ears as your back was pressed against his chest. For a second you felt your legs off the ground but you didn't stop your struggle. It seemed to work as your body got lose and you were able to crawl back onto the bed and give you the distance. A giggle left your mouth as you turned onto your back but died down when you saw Vergil at the foot of the bed. His coat was placed neatly folded on it. He was undoing his cuffs while he kept eye contact with you. He had that look in his eyes, that even if you did make a run for the door. He would get you. If you tried anything he would most certainly make you regret it, make you beg for him. And you already knew that this was going to be a long night._

  
  


The memory made you smile. It was a good day The bed curved down, supporting your weight as you sat down. Vergil had once loved you, cared for you. But then he threw that away. Did he regret what he did? Was he truly sorry? You weren't sure. But you were sure of one thing. That thing was that a decision needed to be made. To forgive or to forget him.


	4. The Broken Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember back to what happened with the fight of Urizen and spend some time with V.

_Several Months Earlier_

_Ringing. That was all you could hear as your foggy vision sway back and forth. There was a throbbing pain in your head as you sat up, the scene in front of you clear up. A metallic taste lingered on your tongue and had saturated the air. Blood. With a sudden bang your hearing cleared up and the sounds of Dante and Neros shouts were clear to you. Your handle fumbled for your sword while your eyes made eye contact with the large devil which you all were calling Urizen but who you knew to be Vergil. A smirk came on your face as your hand made contact with your sword. You leapt to your feet and with a quick slash, you smacked it into the ground. The smoky devil appeared on guard next to you, immediately aware of the danger around you. It took your sword and sprung into action in front of Nero who was stumbling backward._

_Urizen's bored focus soon went from Nero and Dante to the Devil in front of you. He looked almost surprised, you could see the emotions run across his face. Surprise, interest, realisation. He knew something that you didn't. Something important. The group of you watched in horror as Urizen lifted his hand from under his hand reached out to her. He did so little and yet so much happened._

_A pull went rushing through your body, quickly it became too much and it was like you were been ripped into two. Yet no physical change happened. A gasp left your mouth while you dropped to your knees. The Lovers Embrace was ripped from the devil's hand and flung backwards next to you. You glanced over towards the broken sword that lay next to you and back at your Devil. It was still in the devil's hand? The blinding pain shattered throughout your body like a glass fallen on tile floors. It overpowered all your senses so you couldn’t even hear the blood-curdling scream pierced through the air from your mouth. It felt like he was skinning you alive like he had taken your body apart and then jammed it back together but with so many pieces missing._

_ All you could do was watch as the purple devil walk towards Urizen, its hand-stretched forward before eventually, it made contact with Urizen's hand. They seemed to wield together, like two pieces of a puzzle were finally together again. The vision you had just regained started to pop and bits of it faded in spots. The screams from your mouth had stopped instead tears rolled down your face had replaced them. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You could soon feel that your body was been tugged at. V, he was attempting to pull you away while Nero had picked up the battle, even though it had continued to go south._

_“We need to go.” It was like a whisper, a plea, so quiet and yet it was the only thing you could hear. With what strength you had, you grabbed onto the bloody sword near you and with V’s help scrambled out the small opening of the room and your body collapsed on the bloody ground._

_ When you looked up V had gone back to the entrance after dragging you a few meters from it. Nero returned with him with a pissed look on his face. “I can’t carry her on my own”. V’s concerned voice was the last thing you heard while they made their way over to you before your vision finally failed again. Perhaps this would be the last time._

  
  


A loud gasp came from your mouth as you suddenly awoke. Three pairs of eyes were now focused on you as lay on Dante's couch. Those eyes belonged to Nero, V, and Morrison. A blanket had been placed on top of you while you had been passed out. “Where am I? What the fuck happened?”

“Woah Woah Woah, calm down.” Morrison stopped your attempt at getting up.

“Wheres Dante?”

“Urizen was a lot more powerful than any of us could have expected. Dante is still with him.” V velvet voice spoke and yet it didn’t calm you as it seemed to normally.

“No fucking shit he's more powerful! Where's my sword I have to go back”. It was irrational thinking but you didn’t care. Dante was family. He was one of the only people you could truly call home that you had left.

“Only fools rush in, we all need to gain strength,” V spoke calmly but you could see the alarm behind his eyes.

“Yeah doll, can’t have Urizen bashing up that pretty face of yours again.” A squawking voice came from your side. You didn’t quite jump from the voice but you did go to hit it with your hand in reflex. The navy bird just jumped back. "Hey watch it!"

“Forgive him,” V spoke and with a wave of his hand the bird was gone. It was obvious that they weren't going to let you run back. Especially alone.

“Alright, then what's the plan?”

For a month you worked with V while Nero went with Nico. The pair of you were supposed to meet up with Nero and a friend of his. She was a strange woman. Loud but confident. She was nice, most of the time. V, V was something else. He was strange to be around, not because of his familiars or the way he spoke. It was how you felt drawn to him. Like you already knew him. Even though you had drawn attraction to him, the pair of you had split a while during a battle.

There was only a day or two before you needed to meet up with Nero and Nico when you lost V. But strangely enough, you could feel that he was okay, you could feel that during the battle he wasn't hurt and the pair of you would meet again. Even though you couldn't find V's path, you did eventually find Nico's path. It was very obvious but at times it lead to strange places for a van to go. Eventually, the path disappeared. But, you had reached a rather particularly tall building. Your aim was to scout and see if you could see if Nico, Nero or V were anywhere near. The building had branches that kept it together, the damaged patched had been patched and prevented the building from falling.

When you reached the top you could see V, fighting in the distance while Nero was fighting nearby on another path. But what caught your eye was someone else. A demon that stood a little bit further away was behind V. He was so focused on commanding his familiars there was no doubt in your mind that he couldn't notice it creep up behind him. With instinct, you jumped off the build but instead of dropping, your now reformed sword you swung it over a powerline and slid down on it. Normally you would have just jumped off, but after what happened with Urizen it seemed, he had truly broken the bond. For the first time in so many years, you felt. Human.

The Lovers Embrace had been broken into two. It was still a functioning sword, but it was cracked, damaged. A large crack went from the hilt of the sword to the very end of it with small fractures coming from it. You reached the end of the broken powerline just in time to leap off it and draw The Broken Lover through the demon's neck. V turned around, yet he didn't seem completely surprised that you were there.

"Sorry, I'm late." The battle in front of you finished and V's familiars soon joined you.

"About time you showed up! V's been fr-" Griffon was soon interrupted by Shadow who had made a swipe towards him. A small smile appeared on V's face, an action of an approval. "Hey, hey alright." The bird squawked but flew back while Shadow continued to play with the bird. "It is good to see you are well." His voice was polite and kind, yet you could hear the relief behind it.

"Yeah, I decided to take a little detour. Sorry 'bout that." He let out a small chuckle before he nodded. His eyes glanced towards The Broken Lover that was in your hand.

V's eyes lingered there a little longer than anyone normally would have. "You know something about it?" Your voice seemed to startle him, almost bring him out of the trance he was in. He paused while you brought it up and spun the word around in your hand. "You had a bond with him? Yes?" How did he-? Your mind went back to when you were speaking with Dante at his shop.

"Yeah, you know somethin' about them?" He nodded and the pair of you started to walk.

"Demon bonds are something so powerful. Risky but high reward." You scoff at his words which cause him to pause what he was saying. His eyes made contact with yours.

"Yeah, high reward when I have a sword sticking outside of my back." V's eyes held sorrow, almost regret at your voice. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter now, he's finally separated it." V's eyebrows narrowed at your words.

"Bonds change with the people that they are bonded to. They are permanent."

"Well, this one wasn't." V looked like he was going to debate you on the matter but he didn't. Instead, he gave you a soft smile and nodded.

The pair of you continued to talk, only stopping when battles got too much. But at one point V stumbled and fell. "Hey, you alright?" Shadow had helped him back to his feet. The pale skin man nodded whilst he brushed his hand through Shadows fur. Sometimes you could forget that while he had all this power, he was still human. Probably. "You need me to carry you?" Your joke caused him to laugh a little.

"Not yet, I still have some strength."

"Wish I could say the same for this." You flicked The Broken Lover up for him to see for a second. "I swear it's breaking a little more after every battle." You wouldn't be surprised if soon it would start to chip. V placed his fingertips on the sword for just a second. Yet you could see the smaller cracks almost completely healed. "How did?" You were taken aback by what he did. The pair of you just stood still while you gaped at him. "Who are you?" Deep down you knew that answer but before V had a moment to speak Griffon yelled out. "Eyes up princess!" Up ahead you could see the building nearby the pair of you had started to fall. Right were the pair of you were standing. "Shit!"


	5. Black Fur and Blue Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V blacks out while you and Griffion have a little chat.

The building continued to crumble above you until it smashed on the ground, the impact sent you and V flying toward. A grunt left your mouth while you dusted yourself off and got up. The ringing in your ears soon stopped and you could hear Griffon cry out "Come on V, wakey wakey!" You looked after to see V who lay upon the ground. The only movement from his fragile body came from Griffon who attempted to pull on his collar. You could feel your heart drop at the sight of him. Was he dead?

  
  
The thought of V dead sent shivers throughout your body and made your heartache. "Hey, sweetheart mind giving us a hand?" Griffon snapped you out of it. A nod was all you managed to reply and you rushed over to the man. Even though he was so thin, he was a lot heavier than was expected. Griffon and Shadow helped you pull V onto his feet. You placed his arm around your shoulder before you lifted him into a princess hold. There was no way you would be able to fight like this and it was getting late, the sun had already started to set. 

You hadn't seen Nero or Nico for a long time. "Hey, you two." Griffon and Shadow look up towards you, both ready to listen to commands. Which surprised you, you hadn't seen them listen to anyone else before. perhaps it was because their master was injured. "Go ahead and find shelter. We can't continue like this." Griffon flew up into the air before you had even finished, almost like he knew what you wanted before it was even said.

"Rodger that sweetcheeks!" Shadow looked up at you and waited for its commands.

"I can't fight like this can you make sure the path is clear?" The panther didn't reply but did run out a few meters in front of you in. 

"Over here!" Griffon wasn't too far ahead when he spoke up. Ahead was what looked like a small run-down hotel. But it seemed the be stable enough. While there were some holes in the building, you could see that the structure hadn't been damaged. A growl radiated from Shadow and it lept to life. Spikes ran across its body and lashed out to the small number of demons that trickled out of the building. Griffon soon joined Shadow in the battle before eventually, the pair of them came back in victory. "Thanks, guys." A smile was upon your face and you headed your way into the building. 

"Hey, can we get a couple of rooms here?" Griffen cackled to itself before he perched on the staircase next to the main desk. The hotel seemed rather fancy with marble floors and white walls that had been stained with demon blood. Griffon ruffled his feathers before it looked down at you and V. "Maybe a single room would be more appropriate." You simply rolled your eyes at the birds teasing. "Go find us a room, preferably one with any heating." You mumbled the last part of the sentence but Shadow still ran off. 

After a few minutes of silence, Shadow came back and the group of you were lead into a more luxury room. It had a messy blue bed which took up most of the room. Beside it, on each side were white end tables with decaying white roses next to them. Shadow stood proudly in front of the large fireplace that was on the other side of the room. "Good job Shadow!" You praised and gently placed V on the bed. At that moment he seemed, so peaceful. Almost innocent. It reminded you slightly of your younger self. "Can you go find us some wood?" You examined the fireplace and found a lighter placed on top. Shadow lept to action and left the room. With a sigh, you sank down in front of the fireplace and against the bed. Griffon perched on the fireplace. "What's your deal little birdie?" He turned his small head for a second.

"What's yours?" It replied back, almost in a smug tone.

"Look if you don't want to talk fine but don't be annoying." You paused for a second, maybe you could get some unswears from the bird. "How about this I ask you a question and then you get to. Sound fair enough?" The bird paused, contemplating your deal.

"Alright."

"How do you and Shadow work?" It had been something you had wondered for a while.

"We are a part of his consciousness. But don't be asking heaps of questions about V. There's a lot he doesn't tell us that we don't know." He ruffled his feathers for a second and walled to the other side of the ledge.

"Why are you doing all this?" His question took you off guard for a second

. "I-"  
"And don't say because it's the right thing to do." Griffon squawked out. Funny enough that, was, what you were going to say.

"I don't know, I-" You gulped for a second, you never really thought about it. "To fix his mistakes." Your mouth seemed to move on your own. You thought Griffon would ask whos but it seemed like he already knew. Shadow soon game in the door with a sack of wood and paper in its mouth. It gently placed it in front of you. "Good job." You smiled and petted its head. Imeadetly you got to work and set up the fire. 

After the fire got going, Shadow flopped down in front of it and stretched out. A smile formed upon your face when its tongue rolled out a little. You had never seen it this comfortable before. Normally it would get pretty comfortable out of combat but always seemed slightly on guard around the other members of the group. You brush your hand through the smokey fur that covered its body. "What do you know about my bond?" You took out The Broken Lover and put in on the floor next to you.

"V wishes it didn't hurt you so much." The bird seemed to look over to make sure V was still passed out. But that wasn't what you expected Griffion to say.

"What's your plan-"

"To kill Urizen." You cut him off and the bird squawked out in frustration.

"No! What's your plan if Vergil comes back." The thought hadn't really dawned on you. 

"If he comes back?" Your voice waved for a second.

"Yeah! You don't really think that's properly Vergil right?" You glanced down at Shadow and then up to Griffon.

"How did-" You started to ask but he cut you off.

"Uh uh dollface, it's still my turn to ask."

"I didn't get that far, I-"

"You still love him? Or do you hate him?"

"I don't know." You had started to panic from his interrogation, this isn't how you planned things.

"How do you not know?" The bird was getting frustrated by your questions. "It's not a hard questi-" The bird was interrupted when an object flew into the wall next to him. V's cane. Griffon squawked out and soon smoked away, alongside Shadow. You jumped up and spun around to see V sitting on the bed. Anger was obvious on his face but pain was alongside with it. Your voice was but a whisper. "V."   



	6. Love Me Like I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain to V how you met with Dante and things get a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter. I'm sorry that it's not very good ahhh. I'm not really happy with the way this turned out but whatever I guess

"Please forgiv-" V stopped talking and let out a small grunt. His eyes crunch closed and goes to stand.

"Woah V, you need to rest." You rush over to him and stop him from standing. "Hey it's okay, we are safe here. For the meantime anyway. Regain your strength." V opens his eyes and nods in agreement. You slip your shoes off and get onto the bed properly and rest against the headboard. V stopped his movement and looked up towards your face. 

"Come here." You smile and pat the space next to you. V slowly did you command but accidentally brushed his hand against your arm. His skin was freezing, even though the fire had warmed up the room. "Holy fuck V, your like ice. You're going to get sick like that."

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm quite alright." You frown at his words. You tug at the blanket which had been discarded to your side of the bed. "Come here." A warm smile is placed on your face when you wrap the blanket around V and yourself. It's rather small in size, so V was forced to move closer until the pair of you almost touched.

You want to ask him why he knows so much about demons, why he knows so much about yourself. But you don't. You just gaze into his forest green eyes. He felt so familiar. Like this is who you're supposed to be with. His body is so cold and yet personally he feels so warm. It feels like you have known him for your whole life. 

"Why did you go to Dante." V's the sound of V's voice makes your eyes drift down to his pink lips. Though his question made you pull back from him.

"Dante? What do you mean?"

"When you had gained your demonic... friend."

"Dantes one of the only people I can trust left." He seemed taken aback by your response, almost hurt by it.

"How did you meet him?"

"Meeting Dante." You let out a small whistle and rolled your eyes. "That was a painful day."

_ Everything was cold. Your vision was gone and your body refused to move. But that all started to change when the stone that kept you in place started to crumble around you. A bright light blinded you for a second. You managed to move your hand in front of your face while your eyes adjusted. Once they did so, you looked down to see the rock that still cemented your lower body in place. When you looked up, a hand was offered to you. The hand belonged to a man with white hair and a red coat. "Thanks." You mumbled out then took his hand. With his great inhuman strength, he helped you up. The jolt took you by surprise, and you soon found yourself in his arms. "Wheres Vergil?" You asked out in panic before looking around the room. _

_ "Vergil?" He exclaimed out in surprise. "He did this to you?" He gestured to the rock on the ground. _

_ "He's my- he was my bond-mate." His grip seemed to tighten at your words. _

_ "Bond-mate?" _

_ "Yeah it's a demon thing, like marriage but a lot more permanent and a lot more dangerous. For a human its extremely dangerous so, an object is normally used to use as a conduit. Sometimes even multiple objects are used depending on the situation." You explained as the man helped you to your feet. "For example, in my case, rings were used as a connection." You snorted bitterly and looked down at the ring on your finger. You then threw it through the glass that connected the room you were so that it landed in the attic. _

_ Tears had started to roll down your face. "That fucking bastard stabbed me." You hissed out and felt the hole in your shirt. But your body had mended the hole from your sword. Only a large scar was left. "Where's my sword?" You turned around and looked at the man. He twirled it around before he offered it to you. Although there was hesitation in his movements. "How did you find me?" Your eyes narrowed at the man. _

_ "Well, I was tracking my no-good brother and came across your lovely home." You could see it now, the white hair, the strong build. _

_ "You're Dante." _

"From that day, I ended up sticking with Dante for a while. Eventually, as the anger faded, I stopped looking for Vergil. Dante always continued looking for him. That's when we went our separate ways. I wanted to move on. I wanted to find a new life." You had looked away from V and only looked back when he spoke. "Did you?" His voice was so soft, so caring. It made you want to melt. "Sometimes I wish I did. I don't think I ever let go. With the bond, I don't think I ever could. I always wondered if he knew I was alive." Your voiced turned into mumbles. 

"Would you try again? What do you want?" Those words made you speechless for a moment. Try what again? Look for Vergil? Look for a new life?

"I want, I wish someone would love me the way I love them. " V's softened at your words and yet, he seemed to have a determined expression spread across it. You wanted that from Vergil but knowing him, knowing that for at least ten years he never came back for you. You knew he wouldn't love you, perhaps he couldn't? It was something that you were never quite sure of. "Allow me to help." V's words seemed to silence all the thoughts that ran rapid throughout your mind. 

At that moment you truly felt like you could trust V with anything. It was only a few months you had known him and yet you felt like you could tell him the world. "How?" He moved slightly forward before his soft thin lips brushed against your own. A gasp left your lips but you didn't protest. His lips hesitated before slowly, he pressed them harder against your own. "V..." You whispered out, his lips now hovering just centimetres from your own.

"Allow me this, even for one night. To be so greedy. Though, if you shall turn me away I shall not speak of it again." His forehead pressed against your own. He was, intoxicating. Like the pair of your were the only two people left in the world. That though everything had gone to shit, if you were there with V. Everything would be okay. He made you feel the way that Vergil did, once upon a time.

An answer wasn't spoken from your lips but answered by their contact with V's own. His lips formed a smile against your own and parted for only a quick breath. "Thank you, my dear." His delicate fingers brushed on your check before they hooked around your jaw and pulled you closer. Even though his movement was small, you took it further and pushed both hands on his chest. the pair of you parted only for a second while he lay back on the bed. His eyes on you the entire time you moved to straddle his hips. 

Your fingers made work of the binds that kept V's jacket together then brushed your hands across his tattoos chest. He shivered slightly as your fingers traced all the black markings. "You're so beautiful." The words mumbled out of your mouth before you looked up to make eye contact with his. In a rushed movement, he grabbed onto your purple cropped jacket and yanked it off. Skillfully he slipped your shirt off until the pair of you were both bare-chested. The blanked that had wrapped around you now discarded behind your back, your pants then joined it.

V pulled you close and your hot skin melted along with his. His lips moulded with your own while arms were wrapped around your body. V's hand threaded through your head. His fingers caressed your hair for a second before he made a small tug which made you gasp. The gasp allowed him to snake his tongue inside your mouth and twist with your own. 

Your body ground down upon his clothed pelvis, the leather and juices allowed your body to move at will. His budge strained against the fabric of his pants and pressed against your slit. You wanted more. You needed more. With a sudden movement, you pulled back from V and broke from his grasp. A line of saliva ran from your own mouth to his while he let out a small pant. You shifted slightly down so that your finger now had access to his belt which you made quick work of.

You looked down and slowly dragged the zipper of his pants down. His cock, no longer restricted peaked out from his pants. No underwear. Your eyes tore away from the sight of it and up to V's eyes who had watched you the entire time. His length was longer than most but like the rest of his body, slim. Your hand wrapped around the base of it and pulled it properly from his pants. 

A soft moan left V's mouth and his eyes fluttered closed. With a couple of pumps, the precum that had started to leak was spread across his cock. It now mirrored the wetness of your own body. His hands gripped onto the base of your thighs and pulled you up so that you were properly above. You guided his dick to your entrance and slowly lowered yourself on him.

A moan was drawn from your lips as his length fill you up. Breathless moans left your lips and your eyes squeezed shut until your hips meet his own. Your eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his hands on your thighs before he slowly lifted your body up. But your body had already adapted to his size so you increased the speed of the movement. You lifted all the way up until he was almost completely out before you slammed your self back down on him. The pair of your let out loud moans from the action while ripples of bliss were sent to your core. 

You slowly set up a rhythm of doing so. Each time small jolts of electricity were sent through your body and started to build up a dam inside of you. The was until your movements became more and more out of tune until finally the dam broke loose and you ground yourself on him and rubbed your clit against his pelvis. His name came out in the form of a moan on your lips while you road out your orgasm. 

V leaned forward and wrapped his arms around you. With a sudden movement, he flipped you onto the bed so that he was on top, his dick still inside. One hand rested next to your head while the other remained on your him. A brutal pace was set up. His hips snapped to your own with his name on your lips. Each time set up the dam again until again your core was tight. This time his fingers made contact with your clit and started to swirl on it. The movement caused you to relax down into the bed before the wave of pleasure swept throughout your body. Though he didn't stop there, V continued to fuck you throughout your high.

Due to your two previous highs, it was easy for you to get on edge again but this time it was obvious that V was close and chased his own end. "Fuck." The word sounded so much dirtier from his lips that anyone else. His voice was low and his movements became sloppy. His fingers on your clit soon also lost their rhythm as he neared his end. "Cum for me again, my dear." He spoke out. The sound of his voice was the final straw for your body and the blinding pleasure electrocuted your body. He pulled his wet dick from your body and his seed shot all over your torso and breasts. The pair of you sat there for a moment. Only the sound of the cracks from the fire and your pants for air could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to explain the timeline encase anyone gotten confused. So at the beginning when you are in your childhood house that you shared with Vergil and are remembering back to your life with him. That's set four months after the events of DMC5. Then you have currently which is during DMC5. 
> 
> There's about a ten-year gap between when Vergil stabbed you and when Dante eventually found you frozen in rock.


	7. Summer Sun Rays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While your slice is heaven is all you want, the pair of you leave to go find Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW?

_Rain saturated the pair of you but that was the last thing on your mind. He stood there, just in front of the stairs that lead into your house. You had called his name from the doorway. Before you follow him out the door. "My dear, going inside would be wise before you get drenched." He spoke before he turned to face you. "You're leaving again? You just got home." The disappointment was obvious on your face." Vergil, why don't you rest up and then go later."_

_"No." He frowned at you before his face softened, there was an apology in his eyes yet he wouldn't dare say it. _

_"You're never around Vergil. I hardly see you any more." Your voice cracked at the last couple of words as the rain continued to pour down on the pair of you. Vergil took several steps towards you until he was on the stair below you. His lips brushed against your own. His hand cupped your face. With his thumb, he stroked your check before he placed a kiss on your cold lips. _

_He drew away and wiped away the tears that had mixed with the rain. "Don't weep for me."_

_"I love you, Vergil. Please don't leave."_

_"My love, I must." Within a second of his words, he broke from you. That was something you could never understand, he never told you where he was going. He never told you what he was doing. Only that it was something that he had to do. Your knees collapsed under you. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment. Not yourself, not the rain. Only Vergil mattered. You sat and wept for your love. Then, he was gone. _

  
Sun broke through the damaged curtains and awoke you. A blanket was placed on you and V who seemed quite peaceful in slumber next to you. You placed a soft kiss on his cheek before you swung your legs off the side of the bed. The pair of you were both completely naked, V's pants had been discarded sometime during your second round. The fire had long since died out. Everything seemed so perfect. For the first time in a long time, everything was quiet. No rain, now blood. Just peace. You could dream for a moment that the world wasn't ending around you. That you weren't on your way to beat the living crap out of your ex-lover. 

"Hey sugartits your finally awake." That was a new one. Your peace had soon been interrupted far too early for your liking. You looked over to see Griffin at the end of the bed in a rather smug mood. "See you finally got it on huh. About time, maybe finally he will stop making puppy eyes whenever you're around." You simply rolled your eyes at the bird and fished around on the ground for your clothing. "No morning sex? Or were you planning on just playing with his little heart?" His voice got more aggressive at the end of the sentence. Is that how V felt? That you would love him and then just let him go. A sigh left your lips as you finished putting on your shirt. You turned and leaned back over to V. A swift kiss was placed on his lips. Yet this time he moved with it. You retracted a bit to see V's eyes now open. "Good morning." A small blush crept onto your face, the thoughts of the previous night ran wild through your mind. The way his hand had caressed your body, the way he moaned against your lips. He truly was an angel. "It certainly is." His voice was playful and he seemed. Happy. It was a good look on the thin man. "I hope Griffin here hasn't given you too much trouble."

"Me?! Be trouble?! Why V how could you ever think so." The bird squawked out in offence. 

Once again you turned from V, this time to put your pants on. But this time V slowly wrapped an arm around your waist which caused you to pause your actions. Your breath hitched when his lips made contact with the skin on your neck and lightly bit down. A light moan was drawn from your mouth as he licked the slightly wounded flesh. He pressed many small kisses all along the skin there until he reached your ear. "You're exquisite." It was a soft whisper and yet, his voice so deep. It all send your heart on fire. "V.."

"If it were up to me, I would keep you here forever. I'd do anything to see you smile, to make you happy, no matter what. I'm a moth to your flame." With one final kiss on your neck, he pulled himself from your body. His absence made the cool morning air feel so much colder. Such a contrast to your flaming core, wet and ready for V. But the both of you knew that you had already used up and free time you had last night. You needed to collect back with the group as soon as possible. Quickly, you put your clothes back on before you lost all sanity and jumped V.

Shadow pressed itself against your body while you collected your sword. V had pulled his cane from the wall. "Hey there kitty." A smile spread across your face and your fingers threaded through its fur. When you looked up V rest against the wall while a smile was spread across his face. It wasn't often that Shadow liked anyone, it made you feel honoured. "We should head closer into the city. While we might not be able to find the boy, a payphone should make it able for us to call Nico." You nodded but didn't move from your spot. V came closer and his hand joined yours in the fur. But when it meet your own he paused. His eyes made contact with your own, they burned with passion. With care.

He leaned over Shadow and placed a chase kiss against your lips. "I shall not leave you." It was a strange thing to promise but it was something you needed. His words seemed to fix a not in your stomach you didn't even know you had. V had seemed to fully regain his strength after his previous injuries. He easily took your hand and dragged you out of the room. 

Once you were outside of the build you seemed to be almost snapped out of a trance. Dante and the rest of your friends we're still missing. Meanwhile, you were having sex with someone truly, you barely knew. The thought made you feel dirty. Almost ashamed of yourself. The pair of you continued on your journey. While you walked along V casually read from his book. Poetry wasn't something you ever studied but you still to listened to V. It felt nice. 

His voice soon came to halt when a red box came into view. "Got a quarter?" Griffin flapped his wings next to you while V approached it. You stuck your arm out and Griffin soon latched onto it. Something you had never done before. Even Griffin seemed slightly surprised by the action."You ever have done it in a telephone box?" The bird's voice was a lot quieter than normal like he didn't want his master to hear. But you didn't reply to his tease. A wicked smile was upon your face when you approached the phone box. V had finished his phone call by the time you reached him. It wasn't like it was a very long call. Griffin got off your arm when you pressed yourself inside of the small box. It could easily fit V inside. But with two people it was a little more difficult. With the step closer to him V was trapped in the box and the door closed behind you. 

But the tables seemed to turn when V's mouth curved upward, it was obvious that you were trapped inside the phone box with him. Rather than the other way around like you had first intended. He placed one hand on the glass behind you and pressed his body against your own. His lips moulded against your own which caused breathy moans to escape from your lips. His hard length pressed against your soaking core. You could feel your juices saturate your underwear. His cane dropped to the floor and his hand was soon pressed against your breast. He roughly massaged and groped it which cased your head to swing up and rest against the door. Small moans left your mouth while your eye squeezed shut. The new access to your throat allowed him to suck on the skin lightly and give it small kisses like he had done earlier in the day.

"While I really shouldn't, I greedily feel myself craving you once again." His hand which was on your breast travelled down until he grabbed the side of your thigh. He pulled it up and wrapped it around his small frame. This gave him more access to grind his pelvis against your clit. A desperate moan left your mouth and he tightened his grip on your thigh. Your hand reached down to the centre of his pants and without much struggle started to undo his belt. "Hey, love birds!" Griffin's voice snapped the pair out of your session and the pair of you both looked out of the box to see him swoop down. "Nico's almost here, I saw her up ahead." With that warning V pulled you from the door and let you out. His hands then went down to fix his belt. 

"Oh shit she's coming in a little fast" You heard yourself say. But it was a lot faster than you thought when the van came off the cliff. You swore out and dodged the van while V leapt up off the phone box and used Shadow to force the van on the ground. Nico squealed out your name before she jumped out of the car. 

"Girl you gave us all a heart attack when you didn't show up with V." Her hard mother tone was in constant to her movements when she then hugged you. The pair of you hadn't actually known each other very long and yet you hit it off pretty well.

"Yeah, I'm alright." You scratched the back of your head once she let you go. She yanked open the back of the van and allowed you inside. Once V had stocked up, you prepared to leave the van when Nico stopped you. "Oh no honey, there's no way in hell I'm letting you jump right out there. Look at you! You got bags under your eyes. I bet you haven't slept in ages." You looked over to V who just smiled at her caring words.

"I will be back." Was all he said before he turned and left. So much for not leaving. 

"So you and V huh." A smug look was spread across your face when she jumped in the seat next to you.

"How did you?" She just laughed at your confusion. "That silvery little lipstick you wear was all over his lips. And it's smudged on you." She pointed to the right side of your lips. You moved over to get a glance at your reflection in the rear-view mirror.She was right. A smile lit up in your reflection. After everything your still you. 

"Woah, what happened to The Lovers Embrace." She gasped and took the sword from your fingers. "Damn I haven't even seen Nero hit so hard he cracked a sword. A hand sure, never a sword though." She brought it over to the workbench to start to work on it. "What happened to it?"

"It's been like this when the demonic side of it was ripped from it. In reality, it's just a normal sword now." A huff left your lips. For a minute you thought to call it a devils arm, but you never actually knew where Vergil got it from. After a minute of Nico workin away she spoke up. "Nuh-uh, no normal sword is as stubborn as this." She gritted through her teeth.

"Stubborn?" Sounded just like Vergil.

"Yeah, it's refusing to mend." She slammed her got the hammer down on it.

"Hey take it easy Nico!"

"What's the deal with anyway? I thought you were human. Why would you have a demon sword?" She ignored your complaint and just continued to work on the sword in the same manor. 

"Ah, it was a gift from my ex. Dante's brother."

"Dante has a brother?" She whistled out and rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Yeah, a real bastard one at that." You muttered under your breath.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"We were pretty much married. Used to live in my family home which I inherited when my parents died."

"I'm sorry." She paused from her work and nodded her head in respect.

"It's okay. I was pretty young when they died. I don't remember them much." A sigh left your mouth before you continued to explain. "He was always leaving. Never told me what he was doing. I think he was setting up for something big. Then one night. I think he decided I was too weak. He killed me with my own sword."

"Then how are you all." She gestured to your body. "Alive."

"I don't know, if something went wrong or if he did a ritual of some type but I awoke when Dante took my sword from me. He told me that I had been kneeling there with it between my hands."

"That makes two of us saved by Dante. Dante killed my heartless ass-hole Daddy." She gave you a friendly smile which you returned. You glanced toward the now shut van door. "V will be alright." She spoke and you nodded. "He got little chicken to look after him and that kitty cat."

"He's getting weaker." The words that came from your lips seemed to surprise you. That wasn't something you had focused on but it was true. V was getting weaker and there was nothing you could do about it. 


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady wakes and you play nurse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is kinda a short chapter.

Your snores were interrupted by the sound of the van door which had been slammed open. "Nero?" You jumped off the couch with wide eyes. "Lady!" You immediately went to help him place unconscious women down on the sofa. 

"Hey." He greeted you once he stood back but you went to start checking her vitals. First her pulse, her breathing and then he eyes. A blanket was wrapped around her by Nico. The pair of them started to chatter while you did your examinations of her. "What are you doing? Leave her be." Nero seemed a bit on edge. 

"Relax Nero, she told me the other night how she used to be a nurse." He seemed surprised. It wasn't something that was brought up very often. What with half of your friend being able to self-heal and all. 

"There doesn't seem to be any external damage. If there's no intel damage she should wake up soon." You concluded but it had been a very long time since you had done any medical study. You never did quite finish your training. 

The van suddenly jolted a couple of times and your attention was brought to the giant demon ahead of the group of you. "I' take care of it." You motioned to get your sword but Nero stopped you. 

"I got it, besides you should look after Lady especially when she wakes up." He seemed confident, young and stupid as Dante would complain. You hesitated but nodded in understanding. 

Nero soon left the van and ran off. Nico seemed to be almost drooling over Lady. "How's my sword?" Nico was snapped out of her thoughts and jogged over to the workbench. 

"Normally most would say it's time to get a new sword but I an't a quitter." She held the sword up in front of you "Tada!" Her face beamed at the sight of it. Instead of its normal silvery base, it was now covered in a copper colour metal. 

"The cracks weren't going away no matter what I did, no matter how much I melted it. So I ended up creating a case for it. I got two types of cases. A heavier one but more durable and a lighter but weaker one. Now they will break but in the way I've designed it, it won't shatter but will crumble so you don't get any backlash." 

You smiled at the sight of it. The other case was obviously a lot thinner and was more of a rose gold colour. Like she had mixed the copper one with something else. "What happens if I continue to use my sword after the case shatters?" Your eyes went from the sword to her own. She bit down on her lip for a second before she spoke. "Well, your swords all demony and weird. Normally it would continue to crack and shatter but your sword seems to almost be alive. That it's slowly dying. So I reckon the more you use it. The more it dies."

"Fantastic." You were truly grateful for her work, but the news of your swords state broke a piece inside of you. 

"How about you take it for a spin? I can look after Lady for a bit." Your answer was stopped when a small groan left Lady's lips. 

"Lady, hey." You kneeled next to her while she slowly sat up. 

"Be careful. You have been through a lot." She spoke your name in disbelief and gave your face a small poke.

"I remember, I remember your screams." The sound of her voice, so soft, so heartbroken. "I thought Urizen killed you." She pulled your body in for a hug, only the blanket separated the pair of you. 

"Hey, well I'm here and well." You shrugged after she let you go. She seemed so uncertain of you. 

"Looks like Nero's fights almost done, we should go get him." Nico jumped into the front seat and started the van. Her brutal driving made you hold on while you spoke with Lady. 

"What happened to my…" You paused, you weren't sure what to call it. 

"Your devil friend?" It wasn't often you saw Lady this, vulnerable. 

"Yeah. Urizen ripped it from me. It was like he was tearing my body into two."

"It obeys him now."

"Like a pet." The words came out has her than you indented. The van soon came to a halt. Nero and Nico started to yell at each other. 

"No, it was like another limb. Two bodies yet one mind. They never spoke but it knew exactly what to do." A shiver went down your spine. The thought of your friend getting hurt because of yourself. It pained you.

"Hey, Lady." Nero greeted the woman as he got into the back of the van. Nero pulled up eventually to a dead end. The news of Dante and Trish being missing hit you hard. Would anything have been different if you weren't around? If V didn't drag you away would you have ended up like Lady? Or worse? What would have Vergil done to you? The possible answers scared you. That fear though soon drained away when V opened the van door. Just his presence seemed to relax you. As long as V was around things seemed to be okay. Though Nero and Lady didn't seem to feel the same. 

"Can we trust him though?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine, he might be useful though." 

"What do you think?" Lady's question was aimed at you. 

"I think there's something more to him. Something that he's afraid to tell us." You felt you could trust V. But in reality he was someone you barely knew.

"You should rest more Lady. No more fighting for you. V and I got this." Nero offered her a reassuring smile before he left the van. 

"He's right. I'll help Nico out with any work she needs." 


	9. Big Girls Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dante make your way to Urizen

The next time you saw V was the same time you saw Dante. 

A whistle pierced through the air from your lips. He approached the van with his signature smug smile and held his arms open. "Where you been Dante? Don't tell me, you been having all the fun to yourself." He let out a chuckle before he wrapped his around and you and picked you up for a hug. There was still blood that dripped off him which had now been pressed onto your body, but you didn't care. The fear of losing Dante had finally been relieved. "Yeah might have had an extra-long nap. What shape am I in doc? Do I need treatment?" He gave you a wink and you rolled your eyes at him, your arms folded. 

"Don't tell me you're getting too old already Dante. I'm sure you need treatment but not the kind you're hoping for." He dramatically flinched back at your words and held his hands over his heart. 

"You wound me. My own family." The words brought a smile to your face. Even though all your troubles with Vergil, you could always rely on Dante to be there for you. Brother in law or not. Dante's attention was soon taken from you by Nico's fangirlish squeals. That's when you looked over to see V who had snuck in. He looked strange, the expression on his face. Was he jealous? Of your friendship with Dante. You couldn't tell. 

You approached him and spoke, "V what's happening to you." His skin once soft and pale now had cracks up and down it. It was almost like he was withering away. 

"As the last of my power runs out I shall cease to exist." His hand brushed against your cheek and stroked your skin. Your voice quivered while you spoke. 

"Your dying?" Your heart stopped for a moment. 

"Like a phoenix, I shall be reborn once again." What the fuck did that mean? Even though you wished to ask him that, you didn't. "Don't weep for me, my love." He hummed and brushed away the tear that had rolled down your face. It wet his dry skin that flaked away bit by bit with every movement he made. 

Everyone seemed so distracted that you hoped that they didn't notice you lean in and press your lips against the thin man. You hoped they didn't hear your desperate sob when he parted his cracked lips from yours. It seemed your hopes were heard as everyone didn't notice. Apart from Trish. You were glad she was okay, even though you never we're too close with her. Though the pair of you did get on. She had a disapproving look on her face but it wasn't aimed at you. No, it was aimed at V. She passed you as you walked towards van again. But you did hear her hushed words. "My God, she doesn't know." Your brows frowned at her words. What wasn't V telling you that he has already told Trish? 

With your sword now in your hand, you exited the van to see Dante and Nero in an argument. It wasn't until V spoke that Dante shrugged that it seemed to settle down. "Hey, doc! You also coming to get a piece of that demon's ass?" He gestured to your sword that rest over your shoulder. "Someone's going to need to keep you on track. Besides I'm sure Lady is a big enough girl to look after herself now." You turned around to give Lady a wink as you made your way over to Dante. 

"Har har." She rolled her eyes at you. 

"You two can do go your way. Then doc and I go our way." The three men dropped down. There was a slight hesitation before your jump. Dante had already made his first stop in his jump. With one breath you jumped down. 

"Dante catch." Your voice rang down the hole as you fell. The realisation that now you weren't bonded to Vergil, then if he didn't catch you there was a high chance you would actually die. "Shit, Dante you better-" your words came to a halt when you felt yourself no longer falling and safely in his arms. "Next time how about we just start off like this. You in my arms, it's a good look." You rolled your eyes at him and found your way to your feet.

The group of you fought your way until eventually, you all split up. Though the entire time, you couldn't stop yourself from stealing glances at V. The reality of him dying had hit you hard. It threw you off your game and Dante noticed. But he didn't speak up until the pair of you were on your own. "You and V huh. Really know how to pick 'em." He laughed and you felt your body tense at his words. "Come on you really didn't think I didn't notice the pair of you making googly eyes at each other and then there was the whole thing where you were making out to the side. I'm not that blind." A sigh left your lips while you walked. "First Vergil and now a dead man walking-"

"Can you shut up." You hissed at him, your voice choked on the sob that left your mouth. Dante spun around and paused. He walked up to you, his face a lot softer and serious than normal. 

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you upset. You alright?" He had his large hand on your shoulder. 

"I just want to beat the crap out of Vergil then go home." You sniffed. He gave you an apologetic smile and nodded. 

"Yeah, my shop is a sweet place I'm not surprised you-" Dante draped his arm around your shoulders and the pair of you started to walk. 

"Not your shop, home. My home. My family home." You cut him off. His arm moved from your shoulders. He seemed taken back. He let out a long whistle. 

"It's been how many years since you were there? Well before we picked up Nero." You nodded as the pair of you reached another hole. 

Dante picked you up into a princess hold and jumped down. Again and again until eventually, the layers ended. The room you were left in was large and cold. It sent a shiver down your spine. But what was truly unique about the room was the giant three-headed dog in the centre. "It looks like it's my lucky day." Dante hummed as he approached the demon. 

"Leave at once. Only the king of the underworld may enter these gates." A smile lit up your face as Dante taunted the Cerberus. You leaned against the wall and way he as he did so. On occasion, he would turn around and look for your reaction. You were his audience. "Why do they always say I smell bad? Is it like a medical thing?" He asked you as the chains of the Cerberus broke free. 

"Yeah Dante it is, and it's terminal." A laugh found its way from your lips while he dodged the assault. 

"Oh yeah? What's it called?" 

"It's called stinky Dante disease." He laughed from your sad attempt at a name. "Because your the first person to ever ha-" An attack that came far to close for your comfort came and smashed against the wall next of you. The fireball just barely missed you. "What was that?  He grinned. You pushed yourself off the wall and readied your sword. Though it wasn't in am attack position but more of a defence encase and more attacks got past Dante. 

"I said your shit at protecting me." You yelled back at the man. 

"You're a big girl now, you can look after yourself." He teased you with the words that you have spoken about Lady an hour prior. 

Eventually, the Cerberus feel to his knees. Dante had won once again. His prize? It made his face light up like a kid in a candy store. "Show me what you can do." He nodded at your words and swung the melee weapon around his wrist. Then it became nunchucks which you knew Dante adored and then it became a fire polearm. His finale opened up the centre of the room. Your slow claps caused Dante to pocket the weapon and do a bow. "Very good Dante. Count me impressed." He laughed and held out his hand. "Shall we?" 

"Let's put an end to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter upload cause the last chapter was short and I feel baaadddd.


	10. Keep Your Eye On the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urizen finally gets taken down.

The air was thick with the metallic taste of blood and yet the sun shone, the clouds spread across the sky like you were trapped in some sort of dream. In a way, it reminded you of your own home. A large secluded house. Fresh air, trees. It made you smile. But that smile was soon gone when the sight of Urizen caught your eye. And the figure next to him.

"Looks like they evened out the playing field." You muttered while Dante approached the two devils. Dante spoke to his brother but you weren't paying attention to him. Or Vergil. No, you were focused on the devil that stood with Vergil. She had changed. 

Her purple skin was now stained with a rich crimson. Flower pods littered her body but what really drew your attention was the sword in her hand. Like your own, it had giant cracks that ran throughout it. Though hers did look a lot worse than yours did. You frowned as you thought back to when V somehow healed it. Was that demonic power he used? If so why wasn't her sword healed? It wasn't until Urizen took a bite out of dripping the fruit that you were snapped out of your thoughts. "I will have everything!" That's then it all happened. 

The world around you shattered like glass, giant shards feel to the ground while Urizen's body peeled off his outer layers. A similar change happened to your devil. The pods that had been on her body opened up and bloomed. But when the rose that opened finished its bloom, an eye was formed at the centre of it. "No brother, you don't have everything." Dante slowly started to approach Urizen again. This triggered a reaction from the other demon that was now on guard. 

"That last thread of humanity you had? You just lost it." This was it. This was the end. You closed your eyes for a brief moment and took a breath. He was no longer the man you loved. That man was gone forever. You had accepted that now. Urizen flexed his new-made body, the rest of his chunky flesh forced to the ground. "I shall enlighten you, Dante."

Dante went to go for Urizen but his path was soon blocked by the thorny vines that radiated from your devil's body. His sword hacked through them and created a path. She went to attack Danfe again when your sword hit her in the arm before it returned back to you. Like a boomerang. "You get Vergil. I'll take care of her."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dante's voice was just loud enough for you to hear over Urizens attacks. Her attention was now fully on you. Her hand flexed out the sword. You made a beeline toward her.

She didn't make it easy due to the vines she sprouted from the ground. Yet you were easily able to dodge and weave through them, your running speed just slightly faster than her ability to make them. While Dante was strong. You were always fast. With the flex of your foot, you lept into the air and aimed for her chest but it was parried off. Your body followed through on the jump you made and slid to the side. 

This time she attacked, her sword swooped down on the ground. With your reflexes, you were able to slide down under the movement and parry away the sword. Your copper sword clashed against her infested sword, sparks flew with each hit. One of Urizen's large attacks interrupted your movement and you stumbled back. 

This gave her the advantage but one of Dantes bullets distracted her for a second. "Your welcome." His voice rang out. Her opportunity was wasted. A grunt came from her mouth while the grown below you started to close in on itself. A sphere had started to form around you made out of vines. You swiped your sword forward and broke free of the cage. But she wasn't finished yet. Her sword narrowly missed your body when you escaped. You slide down below her body and swiped at one of her ankles. Like Urizen, she towered over you. You turned to see that you had indeed hit her but her flesh slowly started to heal. It started to strap its way back together

Again, you leapt into the air and aimed for her chest but when she went to swipe you away with her hand you flicked your wrist so your sword sliced into her palm instead. It went right through it, her organic fingers dropped to the ground and a black liquid squirted out. For a moment she took a step back. She let out a roar and then slammed her sword into the ground. Large vines sprung out of the ground, their aim to impale you. But that only lightly slowed you down. She swung at you and you parried well. But you could feel the force through the attack. She did it two more times immediately in hope to stagger you. The jarring impact made your hands hurt but it didn't stop you.

You parried her again and again. Your attacks copied her previous ones but unlike yourself, she did get staggered. This was used this to your advantage and you let up into the air. The Lovers Embrace came down against her with full force. But what happened was something that neither of you had expected. The pair of your swords both shattered. Not in the way that Nico designed either. 

The Lovers Embrace and its case both shattered against the devil's sword which also had a mirrored effect. It's shards when flying out and you were left with the broken jagged remains. There was no way it was in fighting shape. "Shit!" You swore out and retreated. She used this to her advantage as vines sprouted out to hit you. You managed to make your way closer to Dante. 

"Dante, gun me." His eyes snapped from his fight to your now broken sword. He leaned over out of your way so that you could dodge the incoming assault. As you did so his hands held out his twin pair of guns, ready for you to take. They slipped into your grasp and you continued to run from the devil. The guns we're heavier than you remembered. Personally, it wasn't very often you used guns. While Vergil had taught you how to use the sword, guns we're never really his forte. It wasn't until you meet Dante that you leant how to use them. 

You emptied the first clip into the vines. They seemed to be really effective against them as the vines retreated into the ground. She had growled at you once again before she made her charge. But she was interrupted by Dante in his devil form. You easily got the idea, he was the close range you were long-range. The pair of you switched targets and kept Vergil off him while he took down your devil. 

With a final blow, she was down. But the fight wasn't over. The pair of you still had to take care of your ex-lover. “Swap!” Dante's voice rang through the air. You immediately jumped into action and ran towards him. You slid down under one of Urizen's kicks while you offered Dante his dual guns back. The Coyote was soon replaced in your hands. As soon as you were back on your feet you went to work right away. This time with the closer range weapon gave you the ability to work on Urizens blind spot. 

But one of his attacks caught you off guard. It looked like he was going to punch down at Dante but last second he teleported behind you. His fisted slammed down on the ground. You jumped back just in time but the impact of the past caused you to fall back a lot more than you would have liked. Your name fell from Dante's lips. When you looked up Dante had stabbed himself in the chest with his devil sword. 

The result was that his body had transformed into a firey devil. He gave you the time to regain your stance. As Urizen continued to wear down, the sky started to darken but Urizen wasn’t finished. Like a trapped animal, the more damage the pair of you did, the more dangerous he was.

The ground started to rumble under you and tiny spikes appeared under your feet. A grunt left your mouth and you dashed out of the way, just in time for those spikes to quadruple in size. You slid down onto the ground, the shotgun went off in your hands while a giant purple death beam flew above you. Again you fired the gun and again you dodged his attacks. The longer the fight went on the more Urizen teleported. While you were fast, you were only human. 

Dante had the stamina to keep up with Urizen. Unfortunately, you were running out of breath. After so many years of your connection to Vergil, it was hard to be without it. With a flash, Urizen was behind you, though this time he hit you. He hit you hard. The force sent you flying across the battlefield. A groan left your lips when you collided into the almost dead body of your own demon. 

Dante with wide eyes watched this happen and something snapped inside of him. He didn’t trigger but he dude put everything into his next assault. Your attempt to get up failed and you ended up just sitting on the devil. A large gust flew your way as Urizen fell to the ground, Dante’s sword dug into his body. 

Your eyes fluttered down to the broken sword next to you. Her sword. Strange, the base looked similar to your own but seemed organic. Dante approached you from afar while you compared the two swords. “You alright?” You passed him back his gun with a nod. “Just a little winded, I’ll be alright in a minute or two.” He gave you a slap on the shoulder which you physically winced at. He just grinned back at you.

“What are you gonna do about her?” He gestured to the devil. “I would say a free sword, but hers broke the same time mine did. I’ll see if Nico can do something about it. And her? Dunno I’ll see if something changes when you put the final nail in Urizen's coffin. But apart from that, your welcome to be my guest.” Dante nodded and sat down next to you for a moment. “Finally beat Vergil huh, how you feel?” His sincere question took you off guard.

“I- I guess not much has changed. I feel the same.” You point over to Urizen for a moment.

“In my eyes, that's not Vergil. That’s not the man I knew.” Your fight didn’t feel finished. Sure you had defeated a devil but it wasn’t the same.

“Want to say anything to him before he goes bye-bye?” You shook his head, you didn’t have any emotion towards him. Dante got off the ground with a grunt and nodded.

“Alright.” 

When you looked up it was V’s eyes that you caught. There was barely anything left of him, your heart lurched at the withered sight of him. He really was in his last moments. Yet he didn’t seem to really notice you. But Nero did, he nodded your wave and you made a sad attempt at a wave acknowledgement. V slowly wobbled over to Urizen's body. But it seemed the closer he got, the most the two swords in your hand started to shake. You blinked a few times, maybe the battle was getting to you. You looked up to see Dante make a break for V. And V, V was stabbing his cane into Urizens chest.


	11. Whole But Not Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally call out Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I forgot to hit post on this chapter last night.

Bliss. It was pure bliss. A blinding light surrounded V and Urizen but also seemed to have a similar light radiate from the swords in your hand. They started to pop and sizzle. They then snapped together and melted around each other while the devil that you had sat on was absorbed into the fresh sword in your hand. Whatever had happened seemed to not only make you feel so much fresher, so much stronger but had managed to restore your sword. Though, instead of it being its original form, it looked similar to when it had first been cracked. The cracks weren't small spiderwebs but were rather vines that wrapped around the shield. Right in front of its name was now a metal rose in full bloom which stuck out slightly. 

When the light around yourself died down. So did your heart. No, it didn’t only sink down inside of you. It shattered. “Vergil.” Your eyes went wide and you stood up off the ground. The sword in your hand shook slightly as your body vibrated from shock. V, was Vergil the entire time. The man you had trusted, the man you ran to was really the man you were running from. 

You stumbled, just a step. It felt like someone had stepped on your chest. Not only had they stepped on it but had stamped their feet the entire way through. Dante was the one to react though, to engage in a fight that was impossible for him to win. He had just defeated two giant devils. While the two brothers fought you gasped for air and made a sad attempt to claw at your chest. It was like a heart attack had shock through your body.

A portal opened from the slash of his sword and for a second Vergil looked back. For a second his eyes made contact with your own. Surprised, interest, remorse. They all ran across his face but he didn't speak to you. “Thank you, Nero.” When he looked forward again, your body ran faster than your mind did. In a second you had dashed through the portal, it was a lot closer to you than anyone else. 

When you finally emerged you seemed to be back in the sun once again. At the top of the Qliphoth tree, or at least on a high branch. Vergil spun around and made eye contact with you, his eyes slightly wide. “This is, unexpected.” Your grip on your sword tightened and tears threatened to spill from your eyes. Even in a moment like this where your emotions ran so high. Vergil seemed so calm. So unphased. Did he not care? Did he ever care?

“You're a fucking prick, Vergil.” You made a swipe towards him which he dodged with ease. 

“Stand down, we can talk.” 

“Talk? Fucking talk? You took everything from me, Vergil.” He parried your next attack. “And then you fucking, your V? Are you serious?” You attacked again, sparks flew off your sword against the sheathed Yamato. There was almost like a pang of small guilt to face. “God, you fucking killed me. Then you show up years later and-and you deceive me. Then fuck me. You're so God damn screwed up.” You spat towards the man. 

He continued to be on the defensive for two more attacks before he swung at you. Your swords snapped against each other and you took a step back from his force. You lifted your sword backwards and then immediately forward again. It almost hit him. Almost. “Kill you, was something I never did.”

“Oh, then what do you call driving my own sword through my chest huh? Ten years I was stuck as a statue. I wonder, in those years did you think of me? Even once? Or was it always yourself, always more stupid fucking power.” No doubt your movements were sloppier than usual, hard brash and untimed. 

While you had regained all power you were truly in no mental form to fight. “I had lost sight of what was important, you, my love.” The words made you sick, not because of how much you hated them but how much your heart skipped a beat how much you truly loved it when he called you that. You hated how much even now you love him. The tears had now started to roll down your face and you stopped your assault on Vergil as he had now turned into a blur among your sobs. You stabbed your sword down into the ground and cursed. The gap between the pair of you was reduced when Vergil made his way towards you. He only stopped when he was right in front of you. Not so close that you could feel his breath but close enough that you were within arms reach.  


“How is it that whenever I’m happy your there and whenever you're here you ruin my life.” You whispered you, you didn’t dare look up to him. But you didn’t have that option when he hesitantly placed his thumb under your chin. It was ever so tender like you would disappear if he touched you. “I hate you.” You choked out. 

“We both know that's a lie.” 

“Funny words coming from someone like you.” His thumb didn’t leave your face but turned into the back of his fingers that brushed against your cheek. But it wasn’t his fingers that made you flinch but the cold metal on it. His bond ring. “You still wear that?” You wished he didn’t hear the crack in your voice but you knew that dream would be in vain. “I presume you don’t?”

“It’s gathering dust in the place we used to call home. Somewhere above the giant bloodstain probably.” He seemed, not disappointed but almost regretful. “Your pain is something that I can not defeat as I am the cause.” It was the closest thing you were pretty sure that Vergil had ever said as an apology. “Dante was right.” The words let your mouth while you broke away from his gaze.  _ Last time I recall you couldn’t hurt a hair on his head _ . “Now those are some words I love to hear.” Your eyes snapped to Dante who approached the pair of you. With one last glance at Vergil, you picked up your sword and headed towards the younger twin. He didn’t say much but did wipe the tears from your eye as you paused by him. “Do what I wish I had the strength to do.” He nodded at your words. A small bit of you wondered if Vergil would chase after you as you had for so many years. A small bit of you wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take a little longer to do as I do have class tomorrow. Sorry


	12. Theres a Buddy System For a Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergils gone, Dantes gone and you have gone back home to rediscover your roots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks to everyone who is still reading this after all these chapters and I hope you are enjoying yourself. If not uh, sorry. I also wanna say a massive thanks to everyone who has Kudos and those of you that comment. I read every one and sorry if I don't reply. I get anxiety haha. 
> 
> Have a nice day eveyone!

After that day you didn't see Dante or Vergil. After a month you stopped seeing the rest of the group. After four months you returned to your childhood home. Which left you in the old bedroom that you shared with Vergil. Really you couldn't get him off your mind. Not even after the months had faded by. To come to terms that V was actually Vergil, for a long time you wished he would have just died.

Maybe you would have gotten closure, maybe you would have been able to continue your life. But deep down you knew there was that large piece of you that was relieved that Vergil was back, wanted him back. It was the part that still loved him so much. That part that sprung to life whenever you even heard his name. Your mind wandered back to when you first meet Vergil.

  
_Many years prior_

"Oh my God, I can't believe we are back." The redhead squealed at you. Lilian was her name, she had been your friend since high school. "I heard that Richard is having like a massive bomb fire this Friday." Her word made you recall the date.

"Isn't it supposed to be Spartas birthday this Friday? Or like the day he saved the Earth or something."

"Yeah! That's why we get the day off to go. Sparta I know your not real but thanks a bunch cause it's going to be off the chain." She giggled while the pair of you walked.

"How is it that you seem to literally know everyone from like every since uni around. Not even uni but like anyone who's studying anything." She let out a small huff and paused while she thought about it.

"Well you go to nursing school and I know you from high school…"

"I don't count." "

It's because I'm friendly to everyone. Apart from assholes." Her voice flattened a bit at the end but her normally cheery self-picked up again. "Look, I may know everyone but you remember stuff that matters. Like what was actually said in class." You rolled your eyes as she skipped ahead of you. "So you plan on coming?" She paused and turned back to you. You smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Yay." 

  
That night there was something, off about the party. You could feel it in the air. While the full moon set above you, Lilian next to you by the fire. It was a little bit smaller than you thought it would be but it still managed to keep the small group of you that used it warm. It seemed the rest of the people we're inside partying. "I'm going to get us some drinks."

"Non-alcoholic for me, please. Oh and bring any sour candy if they have any! Preferably Sourpatch Kids!" You shouted to her over your shoulder while she walked away. 

Five minutes went by. Then ten. When it has been fifteen minutes you got up and went to look for her. There was no point to yell her name as the music would drown you out. Wish a flash of red you saw her hair flicker out of the back door. You were going to call her when your eyes fell on the two guys that pulled on her hands. Like most of the people at the party, you hadn't seen them before but your gut screamed for you to run at the sight of them. One was blond and wore a Sci-Fi shirt while the other had dark hair and wore a shirt with a cartoon girl on the front. The three of them left the house and you quickly started to follow them. 

The further they went the more you worried for your friend's safety. They headed deep into the woods until they got to a clearing. Was this some kind of cult? Was she part of it? No. You shook the thought from your head. "Hey guys I think I should go back, my friend might be worried." Her voice wavered, you could hear her fear. Then you saw the knife that slipped out of the blond one's hand.

"Hate for you to leave so soon." Your heartbeat range in your ears. But you were frozen in fear.

"I guess I could stay a few more minutes." The blond one laughed and slapped her back. "Lovely." 

The nodded at each other and then they slit their wrists and slowly started to draw something on the ground with their blood. The brunette one grabbed Liliana's arm and did the same to her. She went to scream out but they covered her mouth with their hand. That seemed to snap you out of your fear and you slowly started to back away. That's when your back hit something. 

Rather, hit someone. All blood drained from your face but he just held a finger up to his mouth. He was well dressed and had a hood which covered his face and most of his body. Your eyes saw the glint of his sword in the moonlight which was in his hand. He didn't hurt you though, no he seemed to trade places with you. "Please don't hurt her." It was a whisper that pled from your mouth but it made the man pause. "I'll attempt not to." His voice, oh that velvet voice. If you hadn't been in that situation you were sure your legs would have been putty.

"It would be best if you left." You frowned, even though you wanted to leave so bad you couldn't.

"She's my friend, I can't just leave her."

"Very well." A loud groan made you look up, out of the blood drawings on the ground rose a creature. Then another, and another.

"Yes!" One of the boys exclaimed in joy. Then with the blink of an eye, the man in front of you was gone. Then he was there in the middle of all the creatures. "

Who-" The brunette voice was cut off when the mysterious man plunged his sword into his chest. He had just been so close to you and had moved in an inhuman speed that left you speechless. With a couple of slashes the creatures we're gone. The blond one grabbed onto your friend and put her between him and the man. The hooded figure paused. For a second he looked over to you. The blond guy that held his knife to her, he was shaking. No doubt. "Stay back." The hooded man took a step. He slid the knife against your friend's arm. She screamed out and a squirt of blood came out. Her crimson liquid covered the long grass around her as well as the pair of them. "I said, stay back." Your fingers brushed up on a rock that was in front of you. Your body moved before you registered what you were doing. You had picked up in your left hand while your legs snuck up out of the woods towards the blond man.

He held the knife out and pointed it at the man. He then started to walk backwards. Closer and closer he got to you. When he was in range, you stood up and smashed the rock against the back of his skull. A large crack shattered throughout the air while the rock was painted red. His knife went limp in his hand and he fell to the ground. A gasp left your friends mouth. When she turned to you her eyes went wide. Blood had spattered all over your body. "I-" Then she fainted. You weren't fast enough to catch her but he was. "Thank you." Your voice trembled. His sword was now sheathed and he picked her up. "Wait, I need to stop her bleeding." True to your word, Lillian bled from her arm. In a flash, the man pulled his sword out and made a cut at the bottom of his cloak. He gave it to you which you used to bind around her wound. When you looked up you saw his face for the first time. His hood had fallen back and that's when you saw his silvery eyes in the moonlight. Along with his pale white hair. Yet, he seemed expressionless. "What we're those things."

"Demons."

"And you're what? A demon hunter?"

"No. I was passing through."

"Oh. Anyway, this way, I know somewhere safe." You lead him back through the forest but not back to the party. There was no way that you could be seen with the amount of blood that had saturated your bodies. He followed you as you walked down the road. He didn't say much. 

"What's your name?" You asked. He paused, like he was figuring out to tell you the truth or not.

"Vergil."

"So how did you do all of that? It's not that I'm ungrateful. In fact, I'm very thankful. But I've never seen anyone move that fast in my life." Silence. He didn't save anything for five minutes.

"Demon blood courses through my veins." What the fuck.

"Like do you snort it or something?" You looked up at him. He seemed taken aback by your question, then amused? You weren't quite sure.

"I am the first son of Sparta." You waited for him to crack. To laugh. To shout "got you!" Like Liliana would. But he didn't.

"You're serious. Spartas myth. Children stories." He didn't reply. It made sense but it was still hard to get a grasp of. "Why would you tell me?" He pressed his lips together in a firm line but continued his silence.

The pair of you reached a long gravel drive which led to the massive stone house which you knew as home. You held the door open for him and walked inside. With a turn of a nob, all the lights on the wall ignited. The small flames lit up the house. You lead the man your living room where he placed Liliana on your couch. Then he got up and headed towards the door. "Wait!" He stopped at your voice. "Your leaving?" He didn't say anything. "Look its really late and I'm sure you must be tired. I haven't eaten yet and there are tones of share rooms in this place. Please, its the least I can do. There's also a shower if you wish to use it." You gestured to his blood-soaked clothing. He turned around and gave you a single nod.

"Thank you."


	13. Alone in an Empty Bed But Not Truly Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You solve your demon problem which only raises more questions.

It had been so many years since you had last from Leliana. Ever since the incident, she had drifted away from you. While you did enjoy her company, you let her drift. There was always this tiny fear behind her eyes whenever she looked at you. Then knowledge that while you had saved her, you had also killed someone had been too much for her. 

Death, demons and kidnapping wasn't really her scene. But then again, who's scene is it really? Who actually wanted to be kidnapped? A scraping sound broke through your thoughts and jumped to your feet, on guard. More demons? Though, the demons were originally on your first floor whereas the sound came from above you. In your attic. 

A sigh left your lips as you left the room and headed towards to pull down staircase. There definitely wasn't going to be enough room to fight demons up there and you really didn't feel like destroying your own house. With the pull of the dangling string, the staircase gently came down and exposed it's a path to you. 

Your hand firmly held your sword as you approached the room, ready for anything. But when you got there, there weren't any big smelly demons. Instead, there was some kind of spell. In the corner of the attic was a shattered hole in the glass that covered the main hall and blood was sleeping through it. In fact, there was a massive pool that boiled on the ground. In the air was a small metal object that was like a fountain with the blood. It was slowly spewing out the red liquid which had almost reached your feet. 

Slowly, you placed your finger in the fountain and grasped the small metal object. The blood immediately stopped been secreted from it and just turned back to a normal ring. "Weird." The pool of blood stopped boiling and slowly drained down the hole, surely you would have to clean that up later. Your finger pushed around the bloody ring that lay in your palm. 

The engraving made it no doubt that it was the ring that Vergil had given you years prior. Together as one, we shall be forever whole. You wanted to scoff, to scorn the words. To be as angry as you were at Vergil. But you weren't, the words made your heart yearn. It made it cry out. While you had so much anger still left for Vergil, the words made you cry out in loss. At that moment you didn't think, you only acted. You put the ring back on. 

A gasp left your mouth while your knees buckled and you sank to the floor. You could feel him. It wasn’t like you knew where he was or know what he was thinking but you could feel his existence. His feelings. He felt, shocked? Did he also now feel you? In a panic, you ripped the ring off and stared at it. That was something that had never happened before. "What’s changed?” You whispered to yourself. 

All the memories from the previous months rushed back towards you. You scanned over the memories, the only thing that had changed was Vergil. But he had only changed back. There was a pause in your train of thought when you thought of the sword changes. While it had changed back it had also been strengthened as well as Vergil's demonic form. Did this new power awaken something within the ring? 

  
The ring was pocketed inside your jeans and you made your way back downstairs. While the ring was the source of the demons it made you wonder why that was the case. Perhaps it was still because Vergil was in the underworld? As you thought you made your way outside until you found yourself in your backyard. A cough came out of your mouth while you pushed wayed away the cobwebs that covered your path.

Eventually, your feet came across something you hadn’t been planning on using. The backup generator. It was a medium-sized generator, something that your parents had invested in while you were younger due to the constant power cuts that plagued your street. With crossed fingers, you started the machine up. There was a delay before a buff of black smoke left it and it roared to life. A smile lit up on your face, while the generator wouldn’t power the entire house it would power things like your fridge. While it had the power to light the house now, you would choose to use candles to save power.

When you arrived back inside of the house, things seemed more alive. You lit a flame on one of the candles on the wall and spread them throughout the house. While you didn’t have any water, you could now call up your water and power companies from the home phone. Once you had talked to the pair of the companies you paused and frowned. Was this something you were really going to go through with? To make this house your home again? Your fingers found their way to your ring and twiddled it between your fingers. It comforted you. 

That night you got in your bed for the first time in years. After years of spending time with Dante and travelling it was almost relaxing, relieving to be back there one again. Even if it was alone. Truth be told, you missed V. You missed him a lot. A sour expression was always left on your face when you thought of him. It was so hard to get a grasp on. It was like a cruel joke. Though, the memories of the words he spoke to you, the smiles the pair of you shared. It made everything that much more painful. “Stupid asshole.” You muttered out before sleep took over you.

  
It was two months later when you had received the call. While you had expected a call, one from Morrison, a job. You didn’t expect who actually was on the other side. “Miss me?” That voice, you knew it anyway.

“Dante!” A relieved laugh left your mouth. “You bastard, what took you so long?”

“Hey, Vergil really needed an ass-kicking. Probably deserves a longer one to be honest.” You went dead silent on the line. Did that mean Vergil was back? “Look, the girls wanted to-”

“Party time!” It was Lady's voice in the background which cut Dante off. He let out a sigh before he spoke again.

“The girls want to have a party because of our return. I've convinced them to make it a small thing and only invite the crew. So I don’t know what you have been up to but it would be good to catch up again.” His annoyed tone made you smile. Dante never changed. “Let me guess, they offered to pay for all the drinks?”

“No? Damn, I should make them do that, thanks for the idea. You think your gonna show up? I can kick out Vergil for the night.” While the idea of having fun without Vergil there was so tempting you couldn't help feel bad for him. Even after everything. But that just made you angrier at him. “No need, I think I can avoid him for one night.” You gave him a weak attempt at a laugh.

“Alright, I’ll see you next Saturday.” And with that, you slammed the phone down. Your eyes were wide and your lip quivered. A frustrated scream left your mouth and you tugged at your hair. Regret soon filled your body. If only you had said no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm tired. I would normally upload another chapter when I think a chapter like this doesn't have much going on but I'm honestly too tired to write chapter 14 rn. Sorry


	14. Whiskey in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't write this instead of doing my class work. Hahaha. Enjoy!

A sigh left your mouth as you exited your black car. It had been parked close by to Dantes shop. While you could have parked it in front of the shop it was very often that something would happen within the shop and cause extream amounts of damage. So normally whenever you came over you left the place for someone else. Often Nero and Nico took that spot aswell. A bottle of whiskey was in your hand while you made your way to the shop, your sword strapped to your back. 

When you arrived in front of the building that pink neon lights flickered above you while the loud sound of rock music vibrated through the walls. You built up a bit of courage and pushed open the front doors. It was Lady who first saw you, she was bent over the pool table about to take a shot when your eyes met hers. 

A big grin formed on her face and she hit the ball. The white ball snapped into another ball which ricocheted into one of the holes. She gave you a wink. Dante followed her gaze and meet your eyes, then the bottle in your hand. “Is that for me?” He strode over to you. “No way Dante,” Lady whined.

“Well it was supposed to be a gift for you not being dead-” He went to take it from your hand but you pulled it back and a teasing smile was replaced on your face. “But it would make an excellent prize forever wins that game of pool.” You nodded your head to the table as Lady lined up her next shot. No doubt she was winning. But knowing Dante, he could still come back from where he was. If he got a shot. 

Dante huffed and rolled her eyes, “Fine fine, I see how it is.” Dantes grin grew when he looked at the possible shot Lady needed to take. It was a known fact that if Dante really wanted to he could win any game of pool. If she messed it up, it would be game over. But she didn’t take the shot, instead, she gave her pool queue to Trish who had been leaning against the table. Dantes mouth opened in protest. “That's no fair, Trish wasn’t even apart of-”

“We have been partners this entire time, Dante. I was just letting Lady take her turns.” Trish calmly spoke. She lined up the shot and hit. The ball seemed to almost curve to get it. Dante was good, but everyone else just cheated. Which is why you normally didn’t play. She lined up again, this time she aimed for the 8 ball. In it went but then the white ball continued to follow it in. The man in front of you let out a large laugh and opened his hand for the bottle while Lady groaned. Trish gave you a nod, she let him win. The bottle was soon placed in his hand which he proceeded to kiss it like a newborn. It wasn’t even that good of whiskey. 

  
“Please, may I take your coat.” Dante bowed in mock politeness.

"Sure” You took off your jacket and dumped it on top of him. You turned around so your back faced the pool table and jumped up on it so that you were sitting on it.

“So, how did you get out?” You asked and you heard Trish respond from behind up.

“That is a good question,” Lady added.

“He refuses to tell anyone,” Lady added annoyed.

“Ladies, ladies, please a guy has to keep his secrets,” Dante spoke and you just rolled your eyes. A large commotion was heard from outside before Nico pushed open the door, Nero in pursuit.

“Nico would you stop that.” He hissed out and all eyes were drawn to the pair of them. The paused once they noticed you all had turned to them.

“Oh is that whiskey?” Nico pointed to the bottle still in Dante's hand, your coat now on the wall. “Yes and its mine. I’ve already had those two try to take it. Can’t a guy get a break?” She paused before she held up the bottle in her hand. Dantes face lit up and took the bottle from her hand. “Today, I declare, is the best day.” You rolled your eyes at the dramatic man. Nero grumbled when he walked in and put his coat up on the rack while the rest went back to what they were doing. He paused when he looked at you. The pair of you hadn’t talked since everything had happened.

In fact, you had barely talked to anyone. While you had done some missions for Morrison, in reality, you had really stayed to yourself. “Hey, do you mind if we talk?” He awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his arm? Your eyes scanned over it, that was new. “Yeah, sure.” You hopped off the pool table and walked over to a quieter place of the building. Somewhere alone. The entire time you just stared at his arm. While you were trying not to, you really were, it wasn’t like every day someone grew one back. “Are you my mom?” You spluttered out and your eyes made contact with his.

“Am I your what?” You choked on your breath before you started to cough. “No, wherein the hell did you get that idea?”

“Well, I figured because V once said you were with Vergil and then he's my dad and all and Dante said you're his ag-”

“I’m sorry did you say your Vegils son?” Your eyes fluttered a few times from the news. It made sense really, the white hair, the demon side. You felt a little bit stupid not making the connection. Although it wasn’t very often that you spoke. There was no way he could possibly be your son, you hadn’t ever had a child and he seemed slightly too old aswell. He would have to be about a year old when you first meet Vergil. The pair of you just sat in awkward silence, the only sounds were of the muffled party around you. This certainly wasn’t how you expected the day to go. “I should go check up on Nico.” He mumbled out in a lame attempt at an excuse to leave. One that you were thankful for.

While you did interact here an there, most of the time you were on the sidelines. “Had any developments with the sword?” Nico's voice broke your attention away from Dante who had made a bet to see how much he could balance at the top of his sword. Your sword had been discarded to the side for the night. You got up and retrieved it for her and her eyes widened. “Wow, it really did restore its self. I thought Nero was exaggerating.” You were surprised that he even noticed. “Do you know much about devil arms?” She pressed her lips together and nodded.

“I certainly do.” She grinned. You slipped the ring out of your pocket. You were slightly ashamed of yourself that you constantly carried it around.

“What can you tell me about this?” She frowned when you placed the ring in your hand.

“It’s a wedding ring? Wait, this is the same metal your swords made from.” She spoke.

“It’s not normal metal?” You always thought it was just made out of steel.

“It was probably normal metal at one point but its also alive. Full of demonic energy.”

“That's high-level demonic work.” Trish leaned over to look at the ring. While Nico made a small jump from her presence you didn't, over the years you had gotten used to people sneaking up on you. Mainly Vergil.

“You know something about it?” She sat down next to you.

“Dantes mother had one. I learned about them in the underworld from Mundas. Dantes mother had one.” Often you forgot that Trish was made to look like their mother.

“When I came back to my house it was allowing demons to pass through.” She frowned at your words.

“You don’t wear it?”

“Well, I mean it was from Vergil and everything.” You winced at his named and looked down at your feet.

“The demonic energy from him needs to pass through the connection and without yourself to receive from the catalyst then. Well, you saw the result.”

“Soul bondings really serious huh?” Nico joked but neither of you laughed.

“By being in your presence it should neutralise the ring but it may be unstable.” A groan left your lips. “You should speak to him. He told me everything as V.” This piqued your interest. “He regretted everything. Or V did. I’m sorry for what you went through.” She gave you a soft sympathetic smile. “Nothing can truly justify his means of what he did. He wanted to make things better when he was V. He wanted to see you smile.” Your face scrunched him and the ring was shoved back into your pocket. Nico and Trish were both left to sit there in your absence when you got up and left. 

Dante welcomed you when you approached him and Lady in an argument. “Okay okay how about we ask her opinion?” Lady rolled her eyes but agreed.

“Alright pineapple or no pineapple?” He breathed out. You were sure that they had been in an argument since well before you had your talk with Nico.

“Wait, you two have been arguing about a pizza topping this entire time? Can’t you just get some with and some without?” Your hands rest on your hips.

“You're avoiding the question.” Lady pointed out.

“Fine, with. Next question?”

“Ha!” Lady stuck her tongue out and went over to the phone.

“I regret asking you now.” Dante sighed. “I mean its better than still arguing.” He shrugged at your words.

“Wheres Vergil?” Dante was thrown off by your question.

“Upstairs. Nero went up to talk to him earlier and by the lack of destruction in my shop I presume it went well.”

“Nero asked me if I was his mom earlier.” Dante cracked a smile before a loud laugh left his mouth.

“Poor kid.”

“Trish thinks I should go talk to him. What do you think.”

“I think it felt really good in those two months sticking it to him. But that's not really your style. Though if you do have a good fight, I know two things. One, the music is loud enough to cover and yelling. And two, that the street is an amazing place to fight. Not in my shop.” A dry smile was left on your face. Every step you took up the stairs, down the wall to his door felt like they took centries. While your body felt calm now you were away from the group fo people, your chest churned and tightened. There was a pause before you placed your knuckles on the door. And you knocked.


	15. Déjà Vvu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to Vergil about everything that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took a few days, I had a couple of big assessments which needed to be finished. Life sucks.
> 
> Have a goodnight everyone

Time stopped. There he was. Vergil. He stood in front of you, he wore a white button-up shirt and a black pair of pants. Like usual, his hair was slicked back; flawless. Your name fell from his lips and he stood back from the door, his hand guided you inside the room. “This is unexpected.” Vergil closed the door behind you and you noticed that Nero was not in the room. You didn't bother with pleasantries or beat around the bush. Straight to the point.

“Start talking, if I’m not happy with what you say. I leave that door and I never return." You sat down at the end off his bed and the white-haired man copied your actions but instead of the bed, he sat down on the old chair. He shifted a book off it and placed it in the bookcase next to him. “The way I approached the situation in the past has been, unnecessary.” His words were slow, deliberate. His eyes made contact with yours but your only reply was your folded arms. “I offer my apologies for the pain I have caused you.” Your arms unfolded and you frowned. It wasn’t often that he apologised to anyone. You couldn’t remember the last time he did. 

“You know what got to me? For so long, even before everything. I used to always blame myself for you leaving. I would always try and figure out what I was doing incorrectly. Why I wasn’t good enough. I was too blind to see it was all you. It was always you. Then afterwards I tried to figure out why I loved you so damn much. I thought maybe it was because you changed as a person that maybe you cared at the beginning. But now I find out you abandoned your son? Maybe I never saw the true you.” Your breaths were shallow and your fists clenched. “Nero. It was not my knowledge he was my son until Dante spoke of this a few months ago. I regret the way you feel. I can not change the past.”He was so calm. At that moment you hated that. “So that makes it okay? Tell me, Vergil. Why didn’t you kill me that day?”

“I cannot.”

“Why not? I was practically dead. Why not make it permanent?” He opened his mouth for a second but closed it again. “Tell me was it worth it? Did you accomplish whatever you started?.”

“No.” A salty sarcastic laugh left your mouth.

“So it was all for nothing huh? Ten years of my life wasted for nothing.”

“You're angry.”

“Brillant observation Vergil. No shit I’m angry. Did you really think a small apology and a ‘can’t change the past’ would just make everything better? You fucking stabbed me. I’m not Dante. I’m human."

"Your death was not the intended outcome." Your face scrunched up at his words in confusion.

"What?"

"It was a spell which seemed to be stronger than my predictions. This was for your protection. My care for you still reaches no bounds." Your face narrowed in his words. He seemed so casual talking about it, how he could now say those words made your heart churn. For so long that was all you wanted to hear but now...

"I don't want to hear this." He paused when you stood.

"You need to know." He mirrored your action. He went to grab your wrist when you turned but you slapped it away with wide eyes.

"Don't. Touch. Me." The words growled from the base of your chest. He backed off but when you went to leave the room, he followed you. With your fists so tightly closed, a small line of blood dripped from the broken skin and onto the flow. Quickly, you walked down the stairs and processed to grab your sword before you headed for the door. No one else seemed to notice you or the man behind you in pursuit slip out.

Once you were outside, your name fell from his lips which cause you to turn. "I don't want to hear your bullshit lies Vergil. I’m going home." The ring was dug out from your pocket and harshly, it was thrown at him. He caught it with ease and but almost stunned which he observed it. In that window of time, you turned away and started to make your way back to your car. The rain had started to fall but you could still hear him call your name over the pitter-patter. Each time he called the fire full of anger inside of you ignited just a little bit more.

Suddenly his hand was on your should and your body moved faster than your mind did. With one hand on your blade you turned with his pull but what he didn't expect was your sword went plunging through his body. It wasn't like it could kill him. "I said don't touch-" A gasp left your mouth and your fingers were brought to your midsection. Confusion spread across your face when coated your fingers. Your feet crumbled under you and Vergil caught you as you fell. He also had the same confusion written across his face. The crimson life that leaked from your body stained both your shirt as well as Vergil's. He seemed almost completely unphased, almost like the sword impaled to him wasn't there at all. While the rain continued to harden, your blood swirled and mixed with it.

Your eyes were upon Vergil's, his hair now flat and in his eyes from the rain. If you weren't in such pain you would have laughed in bitterness from the situation. Once again you were dying in Vergil's arms. Once again you clung to dear life, clung to him. The cold wet ground connected with your back. A cough of blood left your lips as he lay you upon the ground. For only a second did he leave you, the flash of your sword no longer in his chest but in his hand. He was completely unphased. He brushed a strand of hair from your face, your lips quivered in the cold rain in confusion and rage. "what the fuck did you do to me?" The words were all that came from your mouth as you consciousness faded. 


	16. Together As One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many years ago Vergil came to you with a proposal.

“Will it hurt?” Your fingers ran through your hair for a second.

“Unfortunately it is more probable.”

“Okay, repeat what you said again?” What he was proposing was hard for you to get a handle on. This was the fourth time you had this conversation. Yet, every time Vergil was patient and understanding. While you had expected he was planning something for a while, his version of marriage seemed so, distant. But while it was strange, there was nothing normal about your demon lover. “I wish for us to engage in a soul-bonding ritual. In which we all become one.”  
“Man, woman and demon.” He nodded in confirmation at your words.

“My strength is your own, in which you will have the power to protect yourself. “ His hand encased your own which sat on your lap. Your eyes met his own and a gentle smile was placed upon his face. “I do understand your concern, I believe I know everything to carry this out even though you are human.”

“This isn’t for humans?” Panic shot through your body but was quickly soothed by Vergil's caress on your hand.

“My father carried this out with my mother before my brother and I was brought into this world. If you do not wish to engage in this, I shall not hold it against you. Your comfort is a priority.” It had been a month since he first spoke to you about the matter. Those words from his mouth gave you the confirmation to finalise your decision. “I’ll do it.” First, he was a little drawn back but the corner of his mouth shaped upward. He pulled you off the sofa and towards the stairs that lead upstairs.

Eventually, the pair of you reached your bedroom where he pulled a large metal box from under the bed. “I have two gifts for you. This is the first.” He placed it on the bed and stood back. With a pause, you approached it. Your fingers undid the clasp before you pushed the box open. Inside was a large metal sword. While it looked brand new, it felt so old. Like it had seen so many lives before your own. Your fingers danced across the engraving on the sword. “The Lovers Embrace?” It wasn’t a name you thought Vergil would pick. “Where did you get this?” While he didn’t answer your question yet, he still spoke.

“What was once my own, is now ours. Power.” There was a flicker behind his eyes, like when he said the word it activated something within him. “This is our connection. No distance shall break it.” For a second you were confused but your eyes went wide when he opened a small box in front of you. No doubt he would have grabbed it when you had observed the box. “Both of these are catalysts for the ritual. Anything unable to be contained in your body will be spread across these.” Only Vergil would get rings for that reason. He paused for only a second, yet you saw the hesitation. It was hard not to, he never hesitated. “Vergil?” He placed his hands on your own and gazed into your eyes. “

This process is permanent. Although you spent a month in thought I must confirm.” You licked over your lips and nodded.

“I don’t think I could ever regret loving you.” He leaned forward and a chase kiss was pressed on your forehead.

“Loss is something I have become rather familiar with, I can not comprehend how it would affect me if anything were to happen to you. No matter what, your life comes first.” His words were determined, he was so sure of himself. You rolled your eyes at him. Your hand broke from his to meet his check and a light stroke was given to him. “Vergil, you worry too much. Nothings gonna happen to me.” Though his face seemed somewhat stiff, he did soften a little. “I shall protect you.” A sigh left your mouth but it wasn’t in annoyance, you could never be annoyed with him. “If you want to do that to make yourself feel better then fine. But I’m telling you, nothing bads ever going to happen to me. That you can control anyway.” 

A week later he came to you. Unlike a wedding, there was no fancy dress, no crowed of quests. But like a wedding, it was an act of devotion and love. It was a ritual but there wasn’t any alter, it wasn’t in a dark dungeon but in the comfort of your own home. The bright sun shone down on the pair of you while birds sang around you. In front of you was a large bowl on a table while you stood in the courtyard. Vergil hovered behind you while he placed the rings into the bowl, he had already placed what looked like a bunch of different plants and liquids. None that you recognised.

Your tense body soon realized when you felt his arms wrap around you from behind. His head rested on your shoulder while the large sword was held in his hand. He pressed a kiss on your kneck which turned into a light bite before his licked the skin. A breathless moan left your mouth and he kissed your neck one last time, the smile very obvious in it. “You intoxicate me, my love. I do not wish for what comes next but it is necessary.” He let go of you, although his arms were still wrapped around you. In front of you, he slid the blade again his hand.

A small stream ran down his hand and dripped into the bowl. With the same bloody hand, he held it open for yours to join him. “May I?” Your reply wasn’t vocal but was shown when you lift up your hand. His hand firmly grasped yours even though it was wet and slippery. With one quick cut, a spike of pain shot through your body. You winced at the pain and your blood mixed with his. “You're doing so well. Little more is required.” Another kiss was placed on your neck before he pulled your hand into the bowl. In the bowl, he slipped the ring on your finger. “My love shall never expire, this ring shall never leave my finger. For as long as I love you.” The blood-soaked sword was placed on the table and his now free hand squeezed onto your body. “Together we are one.” The liquid drained off your hands when he pulled them out of the liquid. When you looked at the wound on your hand it matched his own, yet there wasn’t a single mark as if it had healed. “I love you. Forever.”


	17. My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get dealt with, like adults.

Sound was the first thing that came back to you. The clanging of loud brash metal hitting each other filled your ears along with thunder that roared above you. Next came your ability to feel. Your body was soaked in the cold rain, a contrast to the warm feeling under your head and that touched your check. The sounds of yelling voices made it hard to hear the whisper of your name above you. Not just a whisper, a plea. A beg. A gasp left your lips and your eyes shot open. Immediately your eyes met Ladys who leaned over you. Your head was placed in her lap while Trish and Nico were next to you. Nico left out a sigh of relief and helped you sit up. Your fingers brushed down to your bloody stomach but when you pressed on the tissue, there wasn’t any actual damage. “What happened?” Trish spoke and you gulped.

“I was angry, I stabbed him.”

“You stabbed him?” Lady seemed confused, her eyes lifted up to meet Trish’s.

“Impossible,” Trish muttered out and pulled up your shirt a little. “Wheres your ring.” Your eyes shifted away. “I gave it back.”

“You removed the catalyst?” Nico seemed a little confused but stayed silent. You winced at her harsh tone. “Yes?” She shook her head. “What's impossible?” Nico finally spoke her mind.

“With the rings rejected as the connection catalyst, your bond evolved so that it's now a proper bond. The pair of you are now directly linked.”

“A proper bond?”

“Sparta had originally done the same with his wife to prevent damage. A normal demonic bond doesn’t have any catalyst. When two demons bond they truly become one. Feeling, damage, its all linked. Heightened. Something that wasn’t intended for humans.” You didn’t ask her how she knew all of that information. “When we got here we found Vergil leaning over you with your bloody sword in his hand,” Nico spoke up. They thought he had killed you.

“We thought you were dead,” Lady whispered. The concern was still written all over your face.

“No I-” Your train of thought was soon interrupted when a shot of pain came from your arm. A gasp left your mouth and your hand snapped to your arm over the wound. Trish’s eyes looked over to your left. Your own followed her gaze and the source of the clanging metal was found. There stood Vergil, in the middle of Dante and Nero. He was managing to fend both the men off but he was in no doubt, losing the fight.

Pain ached from your chest, not from any wound. No, it was grief, regret, fear. Although it wasn’t your own, it was his. Vergils. Dante struck forward and Vergil dodged but while his attention was on Dante, Nero used the window to strike him. A blinding sting spread across your back and you cried out in pain. The men couldn’t hear you though, not over the rain. “We have to stop them,” Lady spoke while she helped you to your feet. Dante made eye contact with Nero who nodded back at him. With on swift moment, the pair of them both triggered and continued their assault on Vergil.

Vergil was tired, not physically but mentally. Mentally you could feel his wear, the doubt in himself. You knew that he could trigger, he could fight but he wouldn’t. He would let them take out their anger on him. The two men rushed towards him, he didn’t raise his hand. He knelt down and your sword fell from his hand. Your body moved faster than your mind. Dante and Nero were fast but in that second you were so much faster. A rush of power encased your body as you bolted towards him. The sword was in your hand before it hit the floor. Just in time for two swords to clash against it. Even with all the force they pushed against you, it only made you take a step back. A glimpse of your reflect caught your eye off your sword. It was yourself, yet it was a stranger who looked back. Once where your flesh was, now there were dark scales that covered your body. They glowed a deep purple that radiated with power.

With one push, the pair of swords were thrown back. Shock radiated from Vergil who was behind you. While you were still angry with Vergil, you could now understand the almost overwhelming desire to protect. The desire to keep someone safe. No matter what. It was a feeling that you weren’t entirely sure if it was your own or if it was Vergil's own feelings. Perhaps both. Had he felt like this the whole time? When you looked up, Dante and Nero had gone back to their normal selves and approached you, their swords no longer in use. Your name fell from Dantes lips and his arms wrapped around your body.

A wave of exhaustion ripped over your body, the scales faded from your body. The sword left from your hands and your body slumped into Dante's arms. “He didn’t kill you.” Nero was soon beside you. Heavy breaths left your mouth while he held you.

“Shit you don’t look okay.” All of the power that seemed to flow through your body had seemed to disappear as quickly as it had appeared. Dante picked you up while Nero retrieved your sword from the ground. Together, you all meet the girls back inside the shop where you were placed on the sofa. Vergil was nowhere to be seen when you looked up at the faces in front of you. The music was long gone in the building but bottles and cans were still scattered through the room. “You alright? Dante asked in front of you. “I don’t know.” Mentally you were still wild with emotions, it didn’t help that Vergils also mixed with your own. Physically there was nothing wrong with you apart from your spikes of energy.

“The bond is unstable in her body,” Trish spoke up and Dante’s eyes snapped up to meet hers. “Bonds weren’t made for humans. The inbalance of their power is no doubt affecting her body. Then with the use of a trigger, no doubt, it didn’t help.”

“How _did_ she do that?” Nero asked. Trish repeated what she had said to you earlier to the two men.

“Any point using the rings again?” Dante asked but Trish shook her head.

“Once rejected and no longer in use, it can not be used. Every change with soul bonds are permanent.”

“Where did he even get those? I’ve never seen anything like them.” Nico asked. Her answer wasn’t answered, not even by Dante. The creak of the front door alerted everyone to Vergil. Covered in blood he leaned against the wall next to the door. Even though everyone's eyes were on his, his eyes only meet your own. Could he feel how you felt? “Really? You just going to come in as nothing happened huh?” Dante approached him. His hand tensed and his sword was immediately in his hand. A surge of anger gave you the power to sit up and turn towards him. “Dante, stop this.” He spun around and faced you. He listened, you could see he didn’t want to, but he still did. “I’m okay, I just need time.” You reassured him and the group.

“We should leave them,” Trish spoke and Lady followed her lead. Dante was the last to do so but he held his hands up.

“Be careful, yeah? Just call and we'll be here.” He smiled before he left the room. 

Then, there was only two. Slowly Vergil came towards you. His presence, it was intoxicating, almost overwhelming. “Many regrets fill my life. Loving you is not one of them. Hurting you is. Fear controlled me. I apologise. I can not make the past better, yet I desire to make your future better.” With your body so tired once again, it was hard to be angry with him. Even though you did. “If you wish, I shall leave and never return. If you allow, I shall follow you forever.” He was tender, soft. His face expression reminded you so much, and at that moment, you saw V. Saw the man he was months prior.

“Why did you do it Vergil? Why did you really do it?” Your voice was almost a whisper. “If the people who I was engaging with at the time found of your existence. They would have used you against me. You were my weakness.” You eyes squeezed shut to prevent yourself from crying. “Yet it was I who hurt you. You were not my weakness. You are my strength. If I manage to accomplish anything in this life, I desire to bring joy to your life. No matter what I must do. The thought of your end-”  
“Killed you inside.” You finished his sentence, you could feel it even at that moment.

Even just the thought of it sent pain, anger, fear all through your body. It was what him. For someone who showed so little, he felt so much. “It seems our developments are the same.” He muttered. Curiously he placed his palm towards you. But he didn’t touch you. “If you allow me, I wish to try wrong my mistakes.” His feelings seemed to heighten when your hand connected with his. A gasp left your mouth as it rippled throughout your body. “Vergil.”His fingers threaded with your own and tightened; an iron grip. As if he were to let you go you would disappear forever. “You have done a lot of bad shit. Screwed up a lot. But I’ll give you a second chance. Only once and only because I saw your core. Because of V.” There was no overjoys or leaps of joy from him. Just a side smile and a simple nod. “Of course, my dear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 3 am and I have class tomorrow but I was determined to get this chapter done. Haha night everyone.


	18. The Morning After the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a restless night, you wake up to a pair of certain demon hunters making breakfast and with a surprise visit, things start to shake up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you guys for this reaching 100 kudos. It means a lot as well as the fantastic support you guys have given me, it all means a lot and really keeps me going! Massive thank you to everyone whos read this and/or made it this far.

That night you spent your time on the sofa, yet you could barely sleep. With the mix of your body rollercoastering in energy and the events of the day stuck in your head, it made sense why. Had you made a mistake by giving him another chance? Honestly, you didn't know. Yet one thing you did know was, that you loved him. No matter how much anger you held or how much you wanted to hate him, you couldn't.

When morning came, you had managed to fall asleep but was woken to the smell of food which escaped from the kitchen. Curiosity got the better of you, what you found was Lady and Nero making breakfast. They seemed to almost dance around each other, you never knew they could cook. "Smells good you guys." Lady's face lit up from your compliment. Unlike Dante, Nero always seemed to be up early. It made you wonder if he got that from Vergil, as he did the same. "I didn't know you cooked Nero." He opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by Nico who had popped up behind you. "Its cause he wants to impress Kyrie." She teased and nudged your arm.

"Shut up Nico." He hissed back at her which only made her crack a smile and laugh.

"I don't see anything wrong with that. I think it's sweet." Lady defended him, she was in a calm mood; something you saw on a rare occasion.

"How are you feeling?" Nero diverted the subject to you, his cheeks a light shade of pink. A yawn left your lips and you stretched out.

"Tired. Could use a nap. I uh, didn't get much sleep late night." You admitted.

"I don't blame you," Lady spoke before she handed you a plate, then Nico afterwards.

"Thanks." 

Before you saw him, you felt him. His presence, it was like a beacon. You were on the sofa eating with Nico. "So what are you and Nero doing later?" She swallowed her mouthful.

"Probably go back to Fortuna and see Kyrie. No doubt a job will pop up when we get there." A hand snaked over your shoulder and attempted to grab the food on your plate. In instinct, you slapped away the hand. When you looked over your shoulder you found it to belong to Dante. "Get your own." He put up his hands in defence. "Come on, doc. Just one bite." You rolled your eyes but you still held up your fork to his mouth.

He moaned dramatically and grinned back at you. "Nero and Lady might even make you some if you're fast." Within a flash, the fork was back on your plate and he was gone.

"You and Dante are pretty close huh?" Nico commented and you nodded.

"Yeah, he was there for me in a pretty rough stage in my life. One of the only people I can trust. Even if he is an ass." Jealousy. No doubt in the feeling. Your eyes snapped to the source, Vergil. He was standing on the staircase, watching you. Obviously, he was listening in, he had probably seen your interaction with Dante as well. He didn't say anything though, he just stood there.

"Hey, you finished?" Nico brought you out of your thoughts. You haven't noticed you had eaten everything on your plate mindlessly. After your nod, she took your plate and her own into the kitchen. A sigh left your mouth and you spoke.

"You just going to stand there all day?" Vergil moved silently and took Nico's place next to you.

He placed your ring in your hand. A frown spread on your face. "Trish says the bond won't transfer back to it. What's the point of it." Your voice was a little harsh and bitter even though you didn't intend it. Vergil felt, hurt? You could feel yourself become confused at his feelings. "I do not own this. Forever, it shall be yours."

“Why do you want me to have it?” Vergil didn’t speak for a few seconds. He seemed almost frozen like a statue. “

Marriage includes rings, does it not?”

“Pardon?”

“I could have chosen anything as a catalyst, I chose rings for a reason. You thought it was just for practical use?” The hurt feeling that radiated from him seemed to die down and there seemed to be amusement on his face. “Even though my actions have been regretful, I never changed how I feel.” He took your hand and waited for your resistance, when you didn’t he slipped the ring back onto your finger. You now matched him once again. But he didn’t let go, if he felt the same thing you did, then you didn’t blame him. His touch was almost electric, bliss. His touch was so sensitive yet so addicting. A single finger sent you into a spell that took your breath away. With your hand in his, everything seemed to fade away. The anger, the pain, everything that had happened. The pair of you were in your own tiny universe, perfect and as one.

Though, that dreamland soon crashed down back to Earth when a quick knock on the door forced your hand from his. Your eyes snapped to the front door where Morrison walked in with a handful of folders. “Ah, just the woman I was looking for.” He grinned at you and put his coat on the rack. That normally meant he had a lot to say. “Wheres the rest of you? Don’t think I don’t know about that party you all had last night.” You smiled back at the man and gestured towards the kitchen. “Thank you, and this is for you.” He handed you a file before he made his way out of the room. It was a case file. “This is a client?” Vergil frowned. With a flip of the pages, you confirmed Vergil's question. “You hunt demons now?”

“Gotta do something with the skills you taught me.” He tensed up from your words but didn’t reply. “Why are you asking? You wanna come or something?” It was a rhetorical question and you didn’t expect him to answer, but he did.

“Yes.” This almost surprised you, you had always presumed he wasn’t into the matter. Not unless it involved Dante at least.

“And why would you want to do that?” Your eyebrow raised at him.

“I did say I wish to make you happy. Can’t do that if you die during a mission.” No matter how he framed it, you could tell, he was worried for you.

“You think I can’t take care of myself?”

“In your current unstable state, it would be unwise to leave you alone.” You were satisfied with his answer, he did make a good point.

“Alright, let's team-up.” 


	19. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of you start your mission together and things are definitely not correct,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUICIDE WARNING
> 
> It's not too overly explicit but it is described with some detail. If you still do wish to read the chapter I have put in '***' to show where the description will start and when it finishes (or the mention of it).

The sounds of your doors been shut on your car echoed throughout the area. Everything was quiet, unnaturally quiet. You could feel your nerves creep up, this place made you feel so uncomfortable like something truly horrible had happened. It wasn’t often that a mission made you feel like that, if not ever. A frown formed on your face and you flipped through the file once more, a skim to see if you had missed anything. Something was missing, this looked like a pretty simple mission on paper. Go in, check out the place, kill demons and be done with it. But in reality, you could feel there was something else going on.

To help your anxious feelings, you fiddled with your ring, twisted it on your finger while you read. Normally most of the time you would be greeted with demons, blood, anything. However, there wasn’t anything in sight. The pair of you made your way to the large building. While it was a large building, it wasn’t larger than your own home. While that wasn’t much of comparison due to the sheer size of your house it did make you wonder. 

Most of the time places like this were bigger, when it wasn’t there would normally be either a large way up or tunnels under the house. As you walked up the stairs you noticed that they were rather fragile, they took your weight but you doubt they would take much more. Dust was spread onto your hand as you pushed the main door open and took a step in. 

With wide eyes, you went to open your mouth to scream but the electric connection on your wrist prevented you from doing so. The entire floor of the main room had completely caved in, when you had stepped in you had really taken a step into the black hole that had consumed the floor. Only now, you were kept up by Vergil who had managed to grab onto you before you feel to most likely your death. With a tense of a muscle, he brought you up out of the hole with ease. While you expected him to tell you off and to be more careful, he didn’t. 

“Are you okay?” He asked once you were on your feet again. 

“Yeah, I didn't expect the entire damn floor to be missing. How in the hell is this building still standing? Besides we should have seen something by now. Like something alive.” 

“You don’t like how quiet it is.” He was completely right and you were surprised once again, you didn’t think he listened to you much. The pair of you examined the massive hole in the middle, it was like the house was only placed there to cover it up. Still, Vergil hadn’t let go of your wrist. For a moment you thought to say something, yet, your lips never moved to ask so. “How far do you think it goes down?” You peered over the edge for a second. 

The hole didn’t have any end and only turned into a black abyss. Vergils eyes squinted down into the hole and then around the empty shell of a building. “It seems there is only one way to find out.” 

“You're not suggesting we jump down there are you? We don’t know what's at the bottom.” 

“I'll protect you.” His voice, it was so soft, so determined and the way he said it; the way he said those words; to him it was a promise. His hand pulled your wrist up so it was around his kneck, your body was now almost touching at this point. 

A centimetre apart, he then pulled your other arm up in the same place. His body pressed against your own and he crouched a little so that he could hook his hands around your knees and pick you up. The sound of your own blood pumping was so loud you could only barely hear him tell you to hold on. With that one command, your body seemed to obey him immediately, your legs tightened around his waist while your arms held on around his neck. His body pressed against your own seemed to overwhelm all your scenes so that you could barely think. Everything about him made you calm, relaxed. The scent of his hair, his soft pale skin, his long slicked-back hair. It was so familiar, so much like home. A contempts sigh left your mouth as you relaxed into his embrace. Then he took a step forward and the pair of you were gone. 

Your eyes clenched shut and a gasp left your mouth while the air rushed down around the pair of you. The fear of falling had your fingernails digging into Vergil's flesh that soon seemed to change. As you fell, his soft skin became hard and rough as sales formed over it. He felt so much cooler as well, not quite enough to be uncomfortable but enough for you to notice. The air seemed to stop rushing so fast around you as his wings came into action, your eyes now open to see them. As he descended with you against his body, this was so much further than you had ever been before, it was clear to you now that if Vergil hadn't caught you, that you would be paste at the bottom. 

Your hands became sweaty against his tough skin and you found it a lot harder to get a grip. “I’ve got you.” His voice was somewhat deeper if he had sub vocals. Eventually, it all stopped, the sound of Vergil's feet hitting the wet floor filled your ears and the rush of air was no more. But still, you didn’t let go and neither did Vergil. The embrace the pair of held was almost desperate, what the pair of you needed. After everything all the pain, all the fighting, it felt good to have something. To have him. 

When you pulled back, it was only slightly, to see his demonic face. With one arm still wrapped around him, your fingers lightly brushed against his blue face. It seemed to almost enchant you. His eyes shut as you continued to stoke next to his teeth. His eyes were barely noticeable, only tiny slits in his dragon-like appearance. Yet it didn’t scare you, his form almost seemed to fascinate you. While you had been in a similar form once before, it wasn’t like it was for very long and you couldn’t remember the experience very well. But Vergil seemed to be in complete control like this was a natural part of himself. 

Your fingers came to the very edge of his teeth so that they almost touched them. It made you wonder how much he could actually feel, was he sensitive? Or was it like wearing an armour? A large bang echoed in the hole caused the pair of you to snap out of your trance. Vergil's body thinned out to his normal form and he let you slide off him. The pair of you needed to keep guard. Vergil led you through the wet mushy ground until eventually, you were able to finally see.

A glowing light came from an open metal door at the end of your path. It seemed so out of place compared to the wet muddy floor. You exchanged a look with Vergil before the pair of you entered the place. The room was completely clean and white. Not just clean but pristine, not a flaw was in slight. The only dirty part in the room was the muddle footprints that you and Vergil had left. 

Morrison was right to send you, something wasn’t going on but demons might not be the answer. Water came from the door on the opposite side of the room, you noticed that there was a security camera in the corner of the room. It had a red light on but you still didn't know if anyone was watching. 

When Vergil pushed open the door, the pair of you were greeted with a very different scene in front of you. The walls had been painted blood while parts of dismembered fried bodies littered the room. The scene of rotting flesh made you gag slightly and cover your nose, not a demon in sight. There was still a water tail that you both followed, the lights flickered around you until eventually, you came across a large room. 

Like the other rooms, it was completely white and had computers around the edges of the room. In the very centre looked like a water tank that had been smashed open. By the look of the shattered glass, you could deduct that something had smashed out of the glass. All of the computers greeted you with a blue screen apart from one. It also happened to be unlocked as well. 

You opened one of the minimised tabs to see what looked like security footage of the room. Inside the glass was a woman with long blond hair. While people continued to record her readings something happened, her body jerked forward. You zoomed in on the image. It was Trish? But Vergil seemed to flinch back a lot more than you did. “Mother?” It was just a whisper yet you still heard it. 

The shock and pain radiated from his body. Perhaps his mother hadn't died that day. But that thought was put to rest when she flicked her hand out and electricity shattered the glass open. The tense stressed feeling that transferred from him to you seemed to fade a little. When the woman got out her feet shook for a second and she clenched her head. Like she hadn't walked for a very long time. “That can’t be Trish right?” 

“Possibly one of Mundus’s clones.” His voice was deep, not harsh to you build you could feel the anger behind it, the pain. 

Vergil had told you once about his family and what happened but never spoke of it again. The memories always seemed to hurt him, it made you wonder if he felt more contempt now that he was on better terms with his brother. “But what are these guys doing with her?” 

“That is a good question.” The footage finished and you clicked on one of the other rooms. Room by room she seemed to slaughter everyone there, only a few managed to escape to the place the pair of you had entered. 

***

But what truly surprised you were once everyone was gone she picked up one of the guns that had been discarded on the ground put it against her head. With one last echo, she pulled the trigger and her body slumped to the ground. Physically you jumped backward into Vergil who also seemed to be affected by the gruesome scene. But he hardened after a moment and went to walk away from you in a rush. But you called out to him. He paused. “Are you okay?” 

“We should keep moving.” He brushed you off but you weren't going to take it.

“Vergil….” Your soft voice made him turn to you, he took two larges strides before you and immediately wrapped his arms around you. His head slumped against your shoulder, he seemed almost completely exhausted; not physically but mentally.

He had just seen what looked like his mother commit suicide. “I found her that day.” He choked out compared to his usual calm and collected self. Vergil sounded, broken. He was talking about Eve, his mother. His words broke your heart, no one should have to deal with that. Especially at such a young age that he did. 

***

You went to open your mouth to comfort him. But in reality, there was nothing that you could say. Nothing could change the past and he already knew that wasn't her. All you could do is let him ride out his pain and work through it. You held him for what seemed like an eternity, not that you minded. Eventually, he pulled back and fixed his coat. Vergil placed one chase kiss on your check before he fully retreated. “Thank you.”


	20. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vergil find out more about the mystery of the building and meet some help on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I had this ready to go last night but fell asleep before I could manage to format and upload it.

A creak alerted the pair of you to the door, just the tiny glimpse of a figure was seen before they dashed away. You and Vergil exchanged looks for a second and proceeded to run after them. “Hey, wait!” You called out, yet when you arrived back in the hallway there wasn’t a person in sight. “We don’t want to hurt you, were here to help.” Vergil had his back to your own as the pair of you scanned down around the different branches of the path.

Then you saw it, the slight foot that peaked out from one of the doors but only for a second. But you didn’t say anything, you pressed a hand against Vergil's shoulder and pointed. He gave you and a single nod. He stayed still while you approached the person. When you reached the door you found them; a young girl. She had long blond hair and hazel eyes. The girl was rather young, about the age of seven. “Hi.” She seemed to flinch back behind the door but didn’t completely hide from you.

A smile was placed on your face when you crouched down in front of her. You told her your name and she seemed to warm up a little. “What's your name?” Her lip quivered and looked away.

“I don’t have one, they gave me a number though.” She pointed to the number that was embroidered on her shirt.

“Two hundred and seven?” She nodded at your words. “

Two-oh-seven is what they normally said but that works. Whos that?” She pointed to Vergil. You looked over your shoulder at the man and gestured for him to come over.

“That's my friend Vergil. He won't hurt you either.”

“He looks sad.” She spoke with a shrug.

“Can you tell me what happened?” She looked around for a second then grabbed your hand.

207 pulled you down through the hallway until you reached what looked like a bunch of cells. But when you looked inside of them you could see they all contained children's toys in them. At of them seemed to have corpses in them that looked almost identical to the young girl in front of you. Although some seemed a little older and some seemed a little younger. She brought the three of you into one cell with her number written on the outside.

207 sat down on the bed and picked up the red teddy bear. “When one-five-three got loose everything went all crazy. They put everyone to sleep. Most of the doctors left or she hurt them bad.” Your breath hitched and you could feel Vergil's hand on your shoulder.

“What about you?”

“One-five-three was my friend, she found me and protected me. You have to help, she went in one of the locked rooms but never came out. I’m scared something happened.” The concern was obvious in her eyes and she tightened her grip on the bear. 

You sat down on the bed next to her and held her hand. “One-five-three isn’t coming back.” It was hard for you to tell her. She looked up at you for a second, tears swelled in her eyes.

“Is she asleep too?” With a single nod, her fears were confirmed. The tears started to drip down her face and she looked down at the bear. “O-oh.” Her voice shuttered and you placed your arms around the girl. “I’m gonna miss her.” She cried into your shoulder which caused a small wet patch on your shirt. She pulled away and sniffled. “Was it something I did?”

“No sweetie, it's okay. It’s not your fault. Sometimes bad things just happen.” You cave her a warm smile and she nodded. “Can you tell us what they were doing down here?” Her face lit up and she nodded eagerly in the thought of helping. “Yeah! They um I don’t know but they did a lot of tests. One-five-three once told me that we are all sisters. That there was a lot before her but they didn’t make it. She said she was one of the first good sisters. The doctors take you away when you hit her age and no one sees them again.”

“How old are you?” She paused and went to think about it.

“One and a half? I think. One-five-three was four maybe five?” Strange, there was no way someone her size would be that developed. “She's not that many years old.”

“Not years! Months.” She corrected you, you froze up at her words. “I can show you the rest of my younger sisters! They can’t talk cause they are still in the tanks. She jumped off the bed and squeezed past Vergil.

She clung to the walks and triple checked each time she was going to go past a corner. Eventually, the three of you reached a large hall. There looked like hundreds of small cases with tiny eggs in them. They all had different stages of development, everyone single one had a red light which flashed above their head. “Life support offline,” you mumbled out, like the cell room it seemed they had also been killed.

207 quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you down behind one of the tables. “He's here.” She whispered out, immediately your hand went to your sword while Vergil mirrored your actions. “Who is?” “The scary doctor. He's the one that takes everyone away. One-three-five told me to always avoid him. He made everyone go to sleep when she got out of her big tank.” You peered over at the man.

He was tall, brown hair and had a clipboard in his hand. He seemed to be talking to himself. “Two-" You cut yourself off. Hey, would you like to pick a name for yourself?” Her eyes went wide in excitement? “Really? We weren't allowed to before.” She was still quiet though. You nodded and she seemed to think about it. “I like flowers, once One-five-three got me this one white flour from one of the doctor's room. A lily I think she said it was.”

“You want to be called Lily?” She beamed at you and nodded. “Okay Lily, I need you to find a nice hiding spot that the doctor can’t find you. Vergil and I are going to try and help you with the doctor.” She nodded and scampered away from you and out the door.

But before you and Vergil had the chance to confront the doctor he seemed to rush out through a door at the further side of the room. The pair of you started to follow the man cautiously. “What do you think is going on here?” You asked and Vergil frowned.

“Lily is a demon. They all are. And there clones”

“But why are they cloning Trish? Couldn’t they work with any demon and how can they even do that?”

“Mundas could make multiple demons like Trish. Either they could have managed to capture one or they were able to get her DNA.” The door which the man had fled through led you to a large hallway. On each side of you were different tanks with full-grown clones.

But unlike the ones you had seen previously, they seemed almost corrupted. Some had obvious demon parts that stuck out while others had missing limbs. They were all napped with their numbers, most of them were lower than 100. The tunnel split into two and the pair of you were left with a decision. “You take right, I’ll take left.” The swelling thought of fear and worry radiated from Vergil into you but he didn’t protest.

“Take care, my love.”


	21. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find something a little less bloody but still desturbing and you have your first fight of the misison.

With your sword steadily held in one hand, you walked down the silent path. It turned and twisted past empty rooms, the tattered bodies of doctors and clones everywhere. While you hadn’t seen the doctor that Lily had feared again. But what you did find was a rather large lab. Unlike the other labs you had found, this one didn’t have any tanked specimens inside of them. Instead were computers and papers everywhere. 

The room had tables that were pressed against every side of the room apart from one which had a large pinboard. In the middle had a couple of tables with computers on them. You walked up to the large wall which had a pinboard spread across it. A frown was formed on your face when you recognised the photos. Not the actual pictures but the people in them. Not only were there pictures of Trish but also Dante, Lady and Nero. Quite a few had Dante in them, him striking a pose at her or them in the middle of a fight. 

Nero looked younger, his arm was different. While you knew about Nero you hadn’t meet him before Vergil removed the burster. It wasn't exactly what you imagined it to look like and it made you feel strange that the Yamato had once been in it. Your fingers brushed against a photo the had fallen. When you flipped it over, you were meet with your own face. It was recent enough, probably taken a year or so ago. Might have been longer, you couldn’t tell. 

“Why are they so obsessed with Trish?” Your spoke to yourself before your eye caught the sight of a phone. After a second of hesitation, you picked up the phone and tested the line. While the building didn’t have much power, the line seemed to still be alive. Immmedtly you input the shop's number and waited on the line. “Devil may cry?”

“Dante.” You breathed out, he must have finished his mission rather fast. Or you had been there a lot longer than you thought. On the other side of the line, you heard him straight up a little in the chair. 

“Hey, you alright? Had any trouble from Vergil? It's been quite of a few days, I thought you would have checked in earlier.” He sounded worried. Days? While it took you a couple of days to get to the location there was no way that it had been that long. It only felt like you had been there for a couple of hours max. "No, I haven’t seen him for a little while. We split up to cover more ground but there's something super messed up with this case. Do you know if Morrison knows any more about it? Like the client?” 

“No, I’ll give him a call though. Why what’s up? Too hard to handle, need me to bust in with the big guns?” He teased but at that moment you couldn't take his joking tone, not with what you had seen. 

“There's like hundreds of clones of Trish here. Most of them are now dead.” There was silence at the end of the line. 

“I’ll call him now.” The line went dead. 

A slightly frustrated sigh left your mouth and you shut the phone down. There was a clank from the side of the room and you immediately whipped around, your sword aimed toward the sound. The vents? There was the noise again. “Show yourself.” You commanded and the vent jiggled open to reveal Lily. A breath of relief left your mouth and you jogged over to her to help her out. “Lily, are you okay? I thought I told you to hide.” She had a scrapped knee but it didn't look like it was still bleeding. Normally you would have stopped to patch her up but she seemed so frightened and in a hurry.

“I’m sorry but he locked all of the doors! I tried the vents but there was something really bad in there. It was chasing me.” She clung into your leg and your face softened. 

“It’s okay, just stay close then.” 

“It’s still following me.” She squeaked and a jitter came again from the vent. She ran behind your back while you readied your stance. What emerged looked similar to the early clones in the tanks. 

While once possibly it had may have looked like Trish, this was a shadow of it. Demonic energy had seemed to have corrupted her, her body bulged and twisted while starks of electricity came off her mutated form. Half of her head seemed to be missing and her groans were incomprehensible. Then she swung. Without another thought, you grabbed onto Lily's arm behind you and jumped out of the way. “Run! Do you know where Vergil is?” You yelled and she whispered. 

“I think so! I saw him earlier when I was trying to find you but-” She squealed again when the bashing blow smashed into the table next to her, the computers now rumble along with it. “She was in between me and him!” The older sister chased you around the room which opened up the vents again. 

“Go back to the vents and find Vergil. He can protect you better. I’ll hold her off.” She nodded and ran back towards the vent. A hiss left your mouth while you were distracted by looking at Lily. The giant mutated claw on her body had dug down into your shoulder. 

With a kick you sent her flying back into the wall, the pictures fell from there place onto the ground. That didn’t seem to slow her down at all, this time with Lily no longer in need of protection you were able to dodge her next attack. The table was soon smashed and you were left with a little less cover. She reached out her hand and electricity spiked from it which you slid over away from. While her hand was still up you swiped your sword up under the armpit and cleanly took it off. A wild howl left her mouth as the arm seemed to turn into goo and dissolve onto the floor. 

While her movements were hard, she was slow. But one good hit she could most likely kill you. You jumped back up over the broken remains of a table just in time for her blow to slash down between your legs. But her hand turned and snapped your leg. With wide eyes, you attempt to push her away but before your hand meet her, a lightning-fast dagger slid into her skin. 

It was a transparent purple, it came from your own body. Again you did the same thrust of your hand and another dagger smashed into her remaining hand, this time it caused her to let go. She staggered back and held her arm which you used to your advantage and strike your sword against her. 

Again and again, you continued your onslaught until finally, you finished her with your sword deep into where her heart would be. Heavy pants left your mouth and you slumped back down onto the ground. With her now dead you were able to see the tattered remains of the original clothing. “Fifty-two.” You readout, the fight had seemed to take a lot of energy out of you, but you knew you could still keep going. With the pictures now covered in demon blood and slightly tattered on the ground, you left that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else hate how in RE4 you have to look after the presidents daughter but she like just loved flinging herself at the townsfolk? Yeah, don't worry I would never do that.


	22. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You manage to check up on what both the doctor and Vergil are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry if a couple of chapters are a little yeah, I just finished my diploma at top 10 in my class with an av of A+. But honestly, I'm just super burnt out, just a little bit of writers' block. I'm hoping as we get most close to Christmas and I cool off things will get good again. Haha

After you left the creepy photo room, you came across a rather large room filled with tanks. All seemed to be a different range of mutations. Some seemed to be heavily changed, barely recognisable as a person whereas others seemed to be almost human-looking. None were perfect. The first ones you came across were dead, inactive. Then came the unstable ones that were still alive. The floor below you was saturated and started to pool to your ankles. Unlike other tanks, these handy been smashed out of but they had been released. Someone had deliberately let them out. "Shit." Your foot hit a lump on the ground. One of the mutated corpses, there wasn't any injury marks though. It seemed to have died just footsteps from the tank. 

  
A gasp left your mouth when there was a light pain across your arm. A small area of blood formed but soon quickly healed. "Vergil." It was just a scratch however you couldn't stop the worry that washed through you. You could only hope that Lily found him. 

  
Surprisingly you managed to avoid any conflict, mostly because you were the only alive moving thing in the room. The water drained out the door into a hallway. A slightly broken sign pointed down one way, security. The sign that pointed the other way was smashed and completely unreadable. You made your way down the hallway to security, perhaps the cameras could give you an idea what happened. 

  
But when you neared the door a woman stepped out. She looked somewhat like Trish yet there was something completely wrong. Her skin patched with different tones while her hair had patches of black in it. Her face structure was also changed in an isometric way. But whenever she moved, the patches seemed to move places. There was something wrong with he eyes aswell.   
They were, empty. Void of any life yet and the way she moved was so mechanical. As if she were a puppet or a machine. 

  
Her hand immediately whipped out a bolt of electricity which you dodged to the side of her. She wasn't armed in any way. Her flying kick caught your in the side and a grunt left your mouth as you smashed into the side of the hallway. She went to punch you but you brought up your sword and her fist hit the blade. Seem was unphased. After your brief recovery from her attack, you slid the sword toward which she dodged in turn. What she didn't expect was your use of your new-found power when you sent a group of small taggers towards her.

  
She avoided the first two but the rest hit her square on and she stepped back, stunned. Your foot hit her square in the chest and she flew backwards before she dented the floor and slid a couple of metres. No sound came from her mouth but her movements were slow, pained. A small scraping sound came from your sword as you dragged it across the ground until you got to her. She looked up at you and her eyes closed for a second as your sword drew back. "Thank you." He lips final spoke a second before the sword severed her head from her body.

  
Your legs collapsed to the ground, you stabbed your sword into the ground to stop yourself from completely collapsing, you were using up all your energy with the small fights. You managed to make your way to the security room, the door was slightly ajar when you did so and a splatter of blood spread across all the screens. They were all attached to the same wall with a console in front. The bloody corpse of a security guard lay upon the consols. You pushed him slightly to the side and his body slumped down on the ground. Only his dismembered hand lay on the keyboard. With a quick flick, you forced the hand off the console and onto the ground. 

  
Their system was still logged on and while some of the cameras weren't working, most of them were. By clicking an arrow key you were able to easily flick through the cameras until you came across Vergil. He didn't seem too far behind you, he had started on your path while Lily tagged along with him. His face was softer than normal like his emotionless facade had been washed away, his handheld onto Lily's. She didn't seem too scared, actually, she had a smile on her face as she walked.

  
The cameras didn't have sound but you could see that they were talking to each other. It made you wonder if he would have been a good dad if Vergil knew about Nero. It made you wonder if he would have stopped everything to raise Nero. They were soon halted when Lily tripped over and fell to her knees. Vergil immediately stopped to help the girl up. He gave her a soft smile and while she looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. She then wrapped her arms around him, for a moment it seems like Vergil didn't know what to do but he soon returned the gesture before she pulled away with a grin. 

  
He spoke something and then turned his back to her whole still crouched. She jumped onto his back which he then picked her up with ease. She clung on him while he held onto her with one hand, his other hand still on the Yamato. The soft scene made you smile, it was a kind scene that you doubt anyone else had ever seen before. Something that no doubt Dante would ever see. 

  
But then a movement caught your eye in one of the other screens. It was a rather large room with a tank in the middle. The doctor was there, but there wasn't actually anyone in the tank. It was almost like he was preparing it. Perhaps for Lily? The thought made you frown and a spike of anger rippled through your body. You continued to watch the doctor as he brought out a file, with a couple of clicks you zoomed up on the file to see something that you didn't expect. 

  
There was a picture of the Yamato? But it seemed to be broken into two pieces. The doctor scribbled something down on his notepad and the. Started to draw, your eyes went wide with the picture that he drew, it was The Lovers Embrace. There was no question about it, even if he got some details incorrect the shape and design of it was obvious. He knew the pair of you were there but how he managed to know confused you. Had he somehow been watching you with the cameras? 

But the room seemed untouched when you entered. Then a chilling thought ran through your head, Vergil was going to bring Lily right to him. Which means you needed to get to the doctor before him. You pressed off the consols that you hand leaned on and exited the security room, you needed to get to that doctor and fast. 


	23. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to the room in the security camera in order to prevent any harm to Lily. And to finally confront the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just got my wisdom teeth out today.

Your footsteps echoed down the dimly light hallways. Strange echos breathed past you as you continued past broken rooms. Glass, blood and water were spread across the floor until eventually, you found the massive room that you had seen in the security cameras. The hall opened up to showcase the door, a tinted window on each side although a body was impaled through the left one.  


The only source of light was behind you and came from the room. When you pushed opened the door you were rather surprised to see the room empty. Step by step your foot crunched down on the broken glass as you entered the room. Your swords hilt had formed sweat from your hand and shook slightly. The large tank in the room was completely drained and its main glass door was opened. Seemed almost ready, it stuck you odd that the position of the medical equipment inside was rather high and rather low for a girl Lily's side.  


You approached the table on the far side of the room to see a single file on top of it. The table was spotless, not an ounce of dust on it, now you noticed it, it seemed that was the situation with the rest of the room. Only the entrance had broken glass. The roomed seemed almost untouched or had been properly cleaned. Sterilised. But they still hadn’t managed to fix the light above you. Your fingers brushed against the case file for a second before you flipped it open. Inside wasn’t lily, no, instead there were rough but detailed sketches of yourself and your sword.  


That entire file, it seemed a few pages had been ripped out but apart from that, it was empty. Your breaths became heavy and you took a step back, the file fell from your fingers and onto the table. Had it been all a trap? You turned to run from the room but you stopped when your eyes feel on Vergils still body. He stood there, not a muscle moved from his body, Lily nowhere to be seen. “Vergil?” You whispered but he didn’t look up from his gaze at the ground, he seemed almost frozen.

Slowly, you approached him, you couldn’t feel anything from the mand in front of you. Like the bond wasn’t there. “Vergil?” You spoke again but your voice cracked slightly. The emotionless expression caught on his face brought you back to that night. His eyes suddenly snapped up to your own when you got within touching distance. His arm rose mechanically until his hand was place up towards you. “Vergil are you okay?” You brushed your hand against him and that's all it took.  


His hand snapped around your own and pulled you in, faster than you could act his other hand stabbed a needle into your neck. The action was rough and sent a jolt of pain as he finished the action off by pushing whatever liquid was in the needle into your body. With a small struggle, you pushed him away from you and your hand snapped onto the sting on your neck.  


Though when you pushed him back you feel back onto one knee, you sudden;y seemed so much weaker. But it wasn’t the weakness you had experienced through the last few days, no this was artificial. Created by whatever was injected into you. Your vision started to blur as you collapsed down onto the ground. When you looked up at Vergil, his form started to change. Through blurry eyes, you could see him shed his skin and become one of the clones. Next to the clone slowly step forward the doctor. His insane grin was the last thing you saw before you lost consciousness. 

  
  


A gasp left your lips when you awoke. Immediately your arms struggled around in the tank. Unlike all the experiments you had seen, the tank wasn’t filled with any liquid. Although your body had been strung up and attached to a large number of monitoring devices. The room seemed a lot lighter now as the light no longer flickered, it was almost blinding from how white and light the room was. Next to the now-closed door was the clone, yet there seemed to be something around her neck. A collar, she wasn’t as old as the one you had seen a lot earlier, not quite fully mature. She didn’t move at all while she stood idle. Didn’t even blink.  


The only movement from the room was from the doctor who was having a gleeful time examining your sword. There was something off about it as well and you doubt he would notice it, the rose had closed up and the thorns had grown so much larger. Like the sword had its own mind, as if it didn’t like being in the doctor's hands.  


Perhaps it didn’t like being away from you, you hadn’t seen it react to anyone like that before. While you panicked and thrashed about you could feel Vergils worry through your bond, at least you knew he would be somewhat okay. The doctor eventually walked over to you, the case file in his hands seemed a lot thicker than it was when it was in your own.  


“Be careful, we wouldn’t want you to damage yourself.” While his words were of concern it wasn’t natural, he made it sound like you weren't a person but merchandise. Like he was speaking to a naughty child that rand around the store.  


“Fuck you, let me go.” You hissed out but that didn’t get him down. He tutted his lips at you a shook his head. “Who the fuck are you and what the hell have you been doing down here?” His face lit up from your question as if he had been waiting for you to ask it. “I-” You immediately cut off the man who was far too eager to talk.  


“You know what, never mind. I don’t give a shit. When I get out of this there's going to be real hell to pay.” You hissed down at him and he frowned before his face turned rather sour. “You spoiled brat!” He stuttered out before he breathed a few deep breaths and recovered his hunched stance.  


“You have no idea what power you possess, I thought Trish was the answer to my problem and she was. For a while. But you, you are something else, a human that possesses the power of a demon. Of the Yamato? It’s impossible and yet you walked straight to me.” You were taken back, not many people knew about the Yamato and what scared you was how he knew you had that power. Perhaps getting him talking was a good idea, even it was to stall. “Why the clones? Why all these tanks?” 

“You are rather lucky to find this out after your rather rude display. But I am a generous host so I will tell you. It started back when Dante so kindly put a bullet in me.-”

“He does that will a lot of people your not special.” It was almost entertaining how red his face got with fury.  


“I am the best scientist that Fortuna has ever seen!” 

“Fortuna? That's where Neros from?” You mumbled out.

“Ah yes, Nero.” He hissed the name out with undeniable venom. “That child was no help with Dante. Now as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted. I am Angus and I-” That name you had heard it before, but you couldn’t quite figure out where. The name repeated in your head while he spoke. _Dante killed my asshole Daddy Angus-_ Nico! This was Nico's father? You could see it, the stutter, the brown hair. “I thought I were to be dead but when I awoke I found poor Fortuna in ruins while I was trapped in that false body. All the power, for nothing.” He dramatically slouched over the desk.  


“But that woman! She had changed before.” He walked over to you, his face lit up with ideas and wonder. “Trish, yes, I had just an ounce of her DNA left behind that I was able to work with. Hence the clones, I needed more DNA to figure it out. But in the beginning, they weren't accurate with her power.”

“Why the tanks?”

“Ah, you see when they matured, they were left in terrible pain that drove themselves to self-destruction.” He talked about it like it was no big deal. That they had suffered so much they were committing suicide. It made you feel sick. “The tanks were to keep them sustained while we continued to work on them. Unfortunately, some got loose and you see the result of that. But that doesn’t matter now I have you, you can continue my research. You're the answer to everything and your sword too. Must thank you for bringing it to me.”

“And the clones?”

“No use, I found out their ability for transformations. I was able to give myself that proper ability. I did terminate the programme for that reason.” You yanked one of your hands even though it just rubber-banned in place. “You're a sick bastard. Fortunas hasn’t got your stupid religion now what's the point?”

“My work must continue, it is my duty to restore hem to its former glory. But that can’t continue with such unsavoury distractions as yourself.” He muttered before he went over to the console in front of the tank. He pressed a couple of buttons the tubes around you started to be filled with a purple liquid. “What is this?” You yelled down at him.

“Oh? This is an effective way to put you into a coma but still be somewhat responsive, its a shame how much I must use and how slow it works but-” He droned on.  


"What's the point on this? Why take my sword when the Yamato is here?" He paused and thought about your question.

"Ah, I have learned my lesson. I have seemed to learn as much as I possibly could for the time I had it. The risk of taking it from Dante now I a lot higher than from you and-"

"Dante? Dantes not here?" Confusion spread across your face before you realised. He didn't know Vergil and Dante were twins. 

"Do not lie to me, I saw him here. I have to be fast with the preparations for moving you before he comes." A bitter laugh left your mouth due to his stumbled cowardly words. 

"That's not Dante, that's the only man alive who has ever properly beaten Dante in a fight." Agnus's face paled at your words. 

"Who is it then?" 

"That's Dantes older twin brother." The door slammed open which caused Angus to jump and the clone to rocket alive. "Vergil." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Synnafae who immediately got this and anyone else did. Good on yah.


	24. Best Not to Take Others Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil comes to put an end to everything

There was a brief moment where time seemed to stop altogether. Vergil stood there in the doorway, Yamato in hand. The light so generously lit up his entire face. Blood dripped from the Yamato while spatters also matched his clothing. Somehow it made him so look much more powerful. Which made sense, if someone could take on literally anything; it would be Vergil. His breaths were heavy, focused. If you couldn't feel the anger that radiated from him, you could certainly see in on his face. Vergil wasn't just angry; he was furious. His eyes flashed around the room, first on the doctor, then to the tank and then finally his eyes landed on you. Relief washed over him but due to your confined state, but it didn't ease his anger.

  
Time seemed to be snapped back together when a bolt of lightning clashed against the Yamatos core. The clone had jumped to action but Vergil wasn't taking it. It was almost like he weld it himself as he redirected the power to the side. His eyes hadn't left your own. A panicked yell drew your attention as Agnus stumbled back against the table. 

  
His eyes were wide and his face still so pale. Seemed like he hadn't expected Vergil to be so stern, unlike his younger brother. Agnus's hand fumbled back on the table until it touched your own sword. The thorns had continued to grow as he grasped on to it and held it out in defence. But it was soon taken off his hand by the clone who used it to parry against Vergil's assault. "That not yours." Vergil's voice hissed out full of venom. His body almost glowed as if he were to trigger, but involuntarily. 

  
But a reply wasn't given to him by the clone. As she swung down and clashed against the Yamato you swore you could almost feel the groan from the Lovers Embrace. Like it wasn't happy. Vergil's blade came down on the side of her, your own blade stopped it while the thorns grew a little bit bigger. They had almost touched her hand at this point. As they continued to fight you noticed something out the corner of your eye. A small movement. Lily. 

You watched as she crept in the door. Her eyes were focused on the fight and on occasion flashed towards Agnus with fear. Her hands shook as she reached the consol in front of you. While she seemed to be in fear, there was also a mix of strong determination on her face. Lily went to work in attempts to stop the liquid in the tubes. She looked like she was having trouble, though. 

A bloody scream came from Angus and you were drawn back to Vergils fight. The thorns had gone not only right through the clones hand but had done so in such a vicious and brutal way that her hand now barely hung from her wrist. You watch as they pulsed and continued to repeatedly stab her hand. Vergil gave her hand the final blow as the Yamato cut through the last strings like butter. Your sword clattered to the floor as the clone took a step back in defence. She went to shield herself, electricity flickered at her remaining hand but nothing could stop the brutal strike of the Yamato. 

  
Again and it again it struck down upon her until her body collapsed to the ground. Completely defeated. Vergil didn't pause to look at her as he came over to Lily who had struggled with the computer the entire time. She stepped to the side while he worked away. A sigh of relief left your mouth as the purple liquid stopped its flow but you could still feel the drowsy effect that it had left upon you. A large crack ran through the air and the binds on your wrist and ankles seemed to loosen while the tubed unlocked. "Stop!" Angus's voice was ignored by Vergil. Your heart hammered in your chest when Vergil looked up at you. The anger had been washed away, his face so soft, so kind towards you. 

  
While you weren't sure how much Vergil knew of what happened while you were there, you did know that he had made everything better. He had stopped Agnus, he had- "I said stop or else the girl does." The stuttering voice drew your attention to Angus who had snatched Lily away and held a small scalpel to her throat. She let out a small whimper but didn't struggle. If she made the smallest of movement, you knew that it would most likely be fatal. "Vergil." A gasp left your lips and he turned towards Angus. All happiness and relief that had flowed between the pair of you had vanished. 

  
"Let her go!" The words escaped from your mouth and Angus pulled Lily with him towards the door.

"I will when she is no longer in use." He was using her as a hostage to getaway. Her small eyes had puffed up while tears slowly made their way down her face. Unlike the other clone, she had yet to been corrupted.

"She's just a girl, don't hurt her." It wasn't yourself that pleaded with Agnus, it was Vergil. His voice was stern, almost demanding but it didn't phase Agnus as much as you had hoped.

"You don't understand, in a month or two it will be gone anyway." Whatever they did to make the clones, it didn't last. The way he spoke about Lily, the way he didn't even see her as a person. It made your blood boil. 

  
Then she did something unexpected. Her entire body radiated with electricity and electrocuted the doctor. "I hate you!" She yelled out while Agnus howled out in pain. His grip loosened but it still wasn't enough for her to get free. She struggled from his grip but with one false movement she moved too harshly and her neck slid against the scalpel. One movement was all it took. A single strain of blood poured from her neck and saturated her entire body. It water flowed all around her and she went limp Angus's arms. "No!" 

  
Everything was black for just a second. For just a second you were completely overwhelmed with anger, pain, loss. Your body flexed out and grew, scales covered your body while you started to glow purple once again. The tubes and binds that were connected to your body were soon flung back while you broke free. Glass shattered all around your body as a pair of wings flexed from your body. In that second you dashed towards the hunched man. 

  
With his throat in one clawed hand, you smashed him down against the stained floor. He choaked out while your claws dug down into his soft flesh. Blood had started to leak from his neck wounds, but you didn't care. Your grip continued to tighten. A crunch cracked through the air came from his lips but, you didn't stop. His eyes slowly rolled back into his head yet you didn't stop. Your anger and pain had completely consumed you while you turned his neck into nothing but a pile of mush in your hand. 

  
Your name was spoken from Vergil's mouth. Then his hand made contact with your shoulder. But you still didn't move from that position. Again your name fell from his lips. "He's dead now. We need to carry on." He touch, it was like you were porcelain. Such a contrast to your own thick skin. He gently moved his hand from your should to your cheek and guided it to your own. While you knew Lily wouldn't last long, it didn't stop the pain that had been created. You had only known her for such a little amount of time but the act of her permanent loss, you wanted to kill everyone. She deserved better than to die in that lab. You had wanted to show her the sun, if only once. 

  
The tough skin melted away from your body and you collapsed down against Vergil. All the power that you had just consumed had washed away. But unlike usual you didn't feel like you would completely collapse. No, you felt tired but not completely weak. Vergil pulled you into his chest and petted your hair. "It's over now, my dear. We have prevented this from happening to anyone else." The words made you feel slightly better but didn't change the wound inside of you. Only time would.

  
"I feel like there was something more I could have done, maybe if I-"

"There's nothing else you could have done." You hated that feeling, the feeling of being powerless. It made you understand slightly how Vergil felt. That feeling could drive people to do stupid things. 

"I want to go and put this behind me." He nodded and helped you up. Vergil went over to get your sword. The least of what you could do is properly burry her. But when you picked her up, her body seemed to melt away into the ground. Demonic blood. 

  
A tear fell from your eye before Vergil returned to you. He offered you the sword which had gone back to its almost state, it vibrated happily in Vergil's hand before it was given to you. It was back where it belonged. "Let's get the absolute fucking hell out of this place."

Your heart constantly jabbed at you while you woke with Vergil. The bright light from the sun made you shield your eyes for just a moment while you adjusted to the normality of natural light. When you placed your hand back down at your side your eyes widened to the sight of Dante and Trish walking towards you. "Looks like the pair of you finished up before we got any fun." Dantes smile was as bright as the sun and you stopped in your tracks. But his face became more serious when his eye met your own pained ones. "Hey is-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Your tone was a little bit harsher than what you wished it to be but he didn't argue. You started on your path again past Dante and Trish. Vergil stopped for a moment and spoke to his brother before eventually, he caught up with you. At that moment you vowed you wouldn't do a mission for a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to make this chapter more grand n stuff but when I came to write the action my brain died. Rip. How do people feel about action scenes in ff like? Anyway, I'm waiting for Baro in warframe so like. Ya'll have a good night yeah?


	25. New Beginnings and Yesterdays Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four months after the nightmare of a mission you have settled back into a regular life with Vergil. Though that seems not to last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda longer than I normally do. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks again for the continued support :)  
Happy holidays to all!

With deep breaths you awoke, sweat had drenched your body while your hands quivered. While the nightmares that occasionally plagued your mind it wasn't very often you could completely remember them. Not that you particularly wanted to; as the majority of them weren't dreams but memories. Vergil stirred for a moment next to you but seemed to relax back into his calm asleep state. The giddy smile of Lily wasn't something you often dreamed about, but that night you had been forced back into your shoes again. 

Slowly, you swung your legs over the side of the large bed. The cool night air kissed your bare skin but it did little to stop your movements. Your feet touched the wooden floor and your slide out of the bed. Not a sound was made as you made your way to the balcony nearby. You made sure to pick up and drag your summer dressing gown over your body before you opened the french doors. However, your efforts were in vain as the silky fabric barely helped you against the gush of air that rushed against your body as you exited the room. 

After a few seconds, your body adapted to the cold and you leaned over the balcony. Your body went slightly limp as you relaxed down on the metal railing. It had been four months since that mission, your relationship with Vergil had grown. It felt so strange, to live the life that you had desired for so long. Vergil home, with you. He did leave often to do missions with his brother. Though, that often ended up with you having to pick him up due to their fights. Sometimes they went, just a little too far. The thought of Vergil's face when you last had picked him up a few days ago flashed in front of your eyes. 

_You had crept up on the pair of them and had been watching for a few minutes until you finally spoke up. "As much as I love watching you two compare dick sizes, its time Vergil was to be getting home." Your arms were cross as you leaned against a nearby building. They had been fighting in the streets. Again. Vergil glanced at you for only a second, no doubt surprised. His second of hesitation gave Dante all he needed to get the upper hand. He got a hit on Vergil's shoulder. The pain immediately shot through your own body and you automatically flinched. You suck in a breath through your teeth and rubbed the spot. "Really Dante?" You groaned out. Vergil came to a grinding halt. The subtle annoyance rippled from him but you knew it wasn't directed at your self but at the younger brother. _

_Dante paused in his movements before he came to a complete stop, his realisation in your presence. "Oh hey, doc." His eyes flashed to your shoulder. "Sorry about that." He stretched the back of his neck. You had found out that only small injuries could be felt when the pair of you were closeby. "Trish finally call you huh?" _

_ "She said you two have been going at it since you got back. How are you two even keeping the score at this point." _

_"Unlike Dante, I can actually coun-" _

_"_ _Vergil, I really don't want to know whos winning." You knew that if Vergil said a score that didn't fit with Dante's score that the pair of them would end up fighting again. _

_"I shall get my coat." Vergil gave a hint of a smile towards you before he walked towards the shop. _

_"_ _How is he?" Dante's voice had taken a serious turn. _

_"He's happy. I know he doesn't say it but even though he always fights you, he cares." Dante nodded as the pair of you slowly walked. _

_"In Vergil's own murderous way." Added to your statement. "How're your studies? Going to become a real doctor now?" You had enrolled again to finish your nursing course. Something you thought you would never be able to do. Seemed with the rise of demons and now with public knowledge, you weren't told you were crazy when you told people of what had happened that night. _

_"I'm doing nursing you know this, Dante." _

_ "Yeah, but what would Vergil say if I started calling you nurse?" He gave you his signature smile and a wink which you rolled your eyes at. "Besides it will be good when Vergil gets all old and-" _

_ "Dante." Vergil appeared at the doorstep, not too amused from Dantes banter. "Tell Trish I say hi!" _

The soft fabric of a blanket being placed around you made you jump from your thoughts. Vergil didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Nothing he could say would make things better. His presence being there next to you did enough. Eventually, his hand tangle with your own and gently rubbed the ring on your finger. The pair of you continued to stand there in silence, the full moon lighting your world.

But then there was a flicker. A small light that caught your attention in the corner of your eye. An unnatural light. Vergil seemed to notice it as well as he turned to the side as well. It continued to come closer. The light seemed to be from a torch. A rather dark figure ran down your driveway towards the house. Vergil took your hand and the pair of you headed downstairs, he made sure to pick up the Yamato as you did so. 

The porch lights flicked on as well as the main halls light. Before you reach the door a loud thumping came from it. "Please! You have to help me." A woman begged at the door, she sounded breathless. Vergil nodded at you and you pulled the door open. A flash of red in and the women slammed the door closed behind her. She slowly slumped down on the ground, sweat bead down her face and she let out loud puffs of air. Slowly, you approached the woman and crouch down in front of her. Her wet hair fell down and covered her face. 

The pair of you waited a moment for her to talk. "Thanks for letting me in." That voice, you recognised it. 

"Lilian?" She nodded at your question. "Vergil, could you go get her a glass of water?" Vergil had no hesitation to give you the Yamato before he left the room. 

"Still with that weirdo huh?" Lilian didn't like Vergil after everything had happened. She was thankful for him saving her but that didn't make her like him. 

"We have had our ups and downs. Why don't you tell me what's up? Why do you look like you have just run a marathon?" The first part was definitely an understatement. 

She nodded as you helped her up and lead her into your parlour. She relaxed down into the chair when Vergil arrived back with a glass that she immediately downed. "What did you get involved with Lilian?" 

"You hear about all those demons in Redcliff?" Vergil and you shared a silent expression. 

"Why? That problem was fixed there." Your eyes narrowed.

"Yeah but the word still found out about demons and went crazy." She flicked her long hair back. "But that's not my point, this things been following me. I think its one of them but it looks different. Like it used to be a person or something. Then I've been hearing it, like, talking to me whenever I try and sleep or something. Everyone thinks I'm crazy or asking for attention or something. But I swear, like, it's after me. Then tonight I hear its voice and then I was coming home from work and it was fucking following me again. But this time it came really close. And I didn't know where else to go to and, like, I heard you were back and-" She rambled with wild gestures. You place your hand on her shoulder which she slightly flinched.

"When did this start?" You turned back to see Vergil standing behind your chair. 

"I don't know? It's been a while, maybe half a year? They used to be just here and there. I thought the sounds were just the wind or something but then they got more and more until one day I saw them. Then they started to get closer. I think they stopped following me once I got to your driveway." 

Seemed that demon was smart enough to stay away from a Sparta. "Hey, look you can stay here. We definitely have the room. We have a spare room upstairs that you can use and then in the morning we can look at solving your stalker problem." She nodded and you got up to leave the room. "I'll go prepare it for you." You spoke over your shoulder and Vergil joined you.

"What do you think?" You asked as the pair of you climbed your stairs. 

"She's telling the truth. I doubt they will come while my scent is here. My dear, you should rest. I will deal with this." He took the sword from your hands. "Verg, I'm not going to let you stay up all night hunting a demon we both know won't show. Lets just put her to bed and go back to bed." Vergil stopped in his tracks and turned towards you. 

That's when you realised what you had said. It had been a very long time since you called him that. "I-" He pulled you close and pressed his lips against your own. But he didn't pull away, his lips moulded against your own while he held your body close. The Yamatos sheath pressed slightly against you as he held you, your hand slowly wove its way into his slicked-back hair. He rolled his head so that his forehead was pressed against your head while your lips finally parted. "You love me again?" His voice was quiet, barely a whisper. "I don't think I ever stopped."

_ He sat there in your library, he had made himself comfortable in your mother's old chair. It was tucked away in the corner with an ottoman which he rest one foot on. You hadn't seen him that relaxed before. He was peaceful, perfect. _

_ The sunlight that came from skylight shone down on his legs while the upper of his body was slightly shaded. Without a doubt in your mind, you knew that he knew of your presence. A part of you wanted to just stand there forever. But that option was soon taken off the table when he raised his eyes to meet you. A blush formed on your face when his lips curled into a smile filled with amusement. _

_ Still, he didn't say anything. His eyes made their way back to his book but you wouldn't have been surprised he continued to watch you out the corner of his eye. Your bare feet slowly pressed against the woollen rug as you came closer until you were right in front of him. "Quite a collection you possess." _

_ "It was my mothers, she loved to read." _

_ "And yourself? Unfortunate that so many left to the dust." He wasn't mocking you in any way, he seemed genuinely interested in what you had to say. "_

_ I don't read much, I don't really have time with my studies and everything. I guess I have a lot of free time now after you know." You shrugged before you continued to talk. "My mother used to read to me a lot. Even after I got older. She used to read with such a passion. When I read by myself I guess it's just not the same." Vergil closed the book and placed it on the side table next to him when you had finished talking. He rose from the chair and stood close in front of you. _

_ "Perhaps you would allow me to do so?" A smile stretched across your face while your heart hammered inside of you. You swallowed and opened your mouth. "Sure, Verg, I'd love that." He rose an eyebrow at the nickname. _

_ "That's new." He brushed his thumb against your bottom lip. "Care to explain, love?" Your breath hitched at his words but he still had the playful smile on his face. An expression that was reserved for your eyes only. "Well, you always call me dear and darling and love. So I wanted a nickname for you that shows that I love you." You beamed at him but then paused. "I hope you don't mind it?" You shyly added. He chuckled at your foreword. _

_ "Anything from you is always a gift. Whether it is your presence or your sweet lips. An expression from you will never displease me. To answer your question, I love you as well." _


	26. Worlds Apart But Still One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is made to deal with the threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a good holiday and everyone whos not, well I hope you're doing well!

When you awoke you found yourself alone in a now cold bed. The other side had been pristinely golded back into place. As if Vergil had never lain a hand there. A line of sunshine peeked through the nearby curtains and cut through the darkness on your legs. A shirt and pair of pants had been layout next to you just above where your lover would lay his head. But it wasn't his clothing, it was your own. You put the soft black cotton shirt on as well as the black pair of pants before you left the room. 

Not all was quiet in your large house. It was almost strange to hear others talking. Though, whatever Lilian spoke about, it wasn't good. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I never lied about anything." Her voice echoed through the halls. Vergil's voice was calm as always and a little bit harder to hear. 

"That was never implied." Your eyes narrowed to his voice. Vergil seemed sure that she wasn't directly lying to the pair of you. Did he think something else was going on? 

"So what's your problem? Huh? I came here for help, not to be grilled." She was defensive. 

"Something like this rarely happens without a cause." He thought she did something to cause this. As you approached the doorway you paused, there was a flicker from Vergil's eye. Just a second, Lilian didn't see it but you could tell that Vergil knew you were there. 

"I can not help without your utter honesty." Vergil's voice was firm. 

"I-" She seemed like she was going to come clean for a moment but she gathered herself. "Haven't done anything wrong. I told you everything already now get off my back." Annoyance shot through Vergil's body to your own. He wasn't very happy. 

Vergil took a step back from Lilian, a sign that he was done, for now. "Hey, guys what's up?" You walked into the room, pretending that you hadn't heard their conversation. Lilian seemed relieved for your presence and shot a small glare towards Vergil. There was something slightly off her that you didn't notice last night. She was a lot harsher than you remembered. In your memories she was always happy, always smiling. But then again she was rather scared and it had been a very long time since you had seen her. 

After a short breakfast, you and Lilian gathered in the parlour while Vergil cleaned up. "Ugh, I never liked that guy." She mumbled. "Have you had a kid?" She leaned in for a moment, the question took you off guard. 

"No?" You frowned at her reaction, she seemed to be taken aback. She quickly covered up her surprise. 

"Ah, I just thought because you were married and everything." Your eyes flickered down to your ring. 

"She certainly glowed that day. Lilian, you must recall." Vergil spoke as he walked into the room. His shirt was folded up to his elbows, his skin still slightly wet from the dishes. His words struck you as odd, the pair of you hadn't had a proper wedding and Lilian certainly wasn't there. He was testing her.

"Oh yes! Such a beautiful display." Lilian rushed to get the words out and Vergils eyes flickered the meet your own. She immediately changed the subject afterwards. "How are you guys going to you know, kill that demon that's after me?" There would be little chance it would come out while Vergil was there, or any normal demon wouldn't. What the pair of you needed to figure out what was Lilian truly wanted. Maybe she thought Nero was your son? 

"We shall go to a clearing and use you as bait for it to come out." Stood straight and seemed to be analysing her every move. You would have expected her to freak out and say no, for her own safety but she didn't. "Are they really going to come out with ur scent and everything? You, uh said something about that last night." Vergil paused. 

"You are right. My dear shall be there for its arrival. She is more than capable of doing it by herself." If there was one thing that you learnt, was that Vergil never admits he's wrong to anyone but yourself. "It normally shows up about midnight! So we should do it then." Lilian seemed a little too eager to pick the time. 

Vergil gave you a final look before he turned on his heels and left the room. "The usual place?" You called and he replied with the single nod.

"You know how to use the Yamato?" Her question took you off guard.

"Yeah." You fixated your mind on the previous night's events to figure out if either you or Vergil had said anything. "Don't wander too much." You gave her a fake smile before you headed Vergil's way. 

When you arrived at your now well looked after library you attempted to call out for your lover. "Ver-" Your voice was cut off with the light pressure of a hand over your mouth. Immediately you went to attack until you felt the light brush of rather familiar lips over your ear. "Quiet." He snaked one arm around your body while the other slowly lifted. 

With the Yamato pointing outward, Vergil waited. You slowly did the same, your hand wrapped around his hand and the Yamato. With a swift movement, he moved both you and the sword. A giant cut rippled through the air and opened a portal. Vergil left you and walked towards the portal. 

As he did so, you could feel your own heart pound inside of you as panic shocked through your body. Was he leaving again? As if he had heard your thoughts he paused and turned. He held his hand out which you took without hesitation. The pair of you walked into what must have been the demon world. 

It was unlike anything you had seen before. The sky was black while a red moon covered the entire sky. Though it wasn't above you but under you. Like a reflection in water, yet the ground didn't ripple. The air above you was truly black as if it was a true void. "We can speak without her listening here." 

"Last night..."

"Forgive me for I had to be untruthful to you to gain her trust." He didn't face you as he spoke. He already knew she was lying, but he wanted you to see it. 

"You could have just told me, I would have believed you." 

"Can you say so, with utter certainty?" He turned to you now. 

"I-" You gulped and looked away. Though your gaze was brought back to his own when his hand gently pulled on your own chin. 

"That is why I needed to show you. So that you never have any regrets." "You wanted to kill her last night didn't you." Vergil didn't speak for a moment. "My promise still stands. I have learnt from my mistakes. I shall not pick the incorrect method again."

"And tonight?" 

"You shall take the Yamato and summon me when it is time." 

"Why can't you be with me?"

"She wants you alone, she's a demon. Which means she can tell my scent." 

"Why would she want me then?" He didn't respond. He was waiting for you to figure it out. "She asked if I had a child..." He traced your jawline with his thumb. "But was surprised when I said no. She knows of Nero?" He continued to gently stroke your cheek. "They want a weakness?"

"Mmm." He confirmed. "But why now?" His eyes meet your own as he spoke. He pulled away from you and walked a few steps away from you before he spoke. "Only a handful of devils have been able to become King of this plain, less have been able to dethrone these individuals."

"Sparta, Dante and Mundas right? Then why would they want your weakness?" 

"As my time as Urizen, I was king for a brief moment." His voice wavered for a second as he spoke, almost anyone else would miss the slight change in his voice. You could understand why the slight emotional pain shot out to him. At if speaking of that period brought him mass pain. But this wasn't the time to explore that further. "Then she wants to take your power? To rule?" 

"At first I suspected the same, yet she is but a pawn. Whatever demon she is luring us to will most likely be whoever is in control." 

"I'm surprised your leaving my side." You blurted out and Vergil shot to you. You could feel his hatred for the idea, the scowl on his face reflected his emotions. "I am, forever with you. No plain, no distance shall ever change that. We are one." He pressed his lips down against your lips which caused your eyes to flutter closed.

His bare hand was pressed against your back while the other was wrapped around your waist. "Verg." Your lips parted just a second before his lips were on your own once again. Unlike his usual movements, his lips were rushed, desperate. He held you tightly while his lips assaulted your own, moulding passionately. 

But as quickly as they were to connect with your own he ripped himself from you. He looked away from your slightly dazed form as he sliced a portal back to your library. But when he placed the sword back in its sheath, it didn't stay in his hand long. Instead, he turned and placed it in your hands. 

"When the time comes, I will be here ready." Your eyes flashed to the ground where he picked up your own familiar sword. While you didn't want to leave Vergil there, you had no choice. He nodded once and you breathed out before you took the portal back. You let out a large breath, everything would be okay.


	27. One Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lilian confront the demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

"Surprised he left you alone. Certainly seems like the time to constantly be hovering."

"He has faith in my abilities." The pair of you had just left your back deck. In front of you was a windy gravel path through the oak trees that surrounded the perimeter of your house. A red hew had coloured your skin a mix of reds and pinks while the sun continued to set.

Only the sounds of your feet crunching upon the path filled your ears, there was an uncomfortable silence that hung between the pair of you. Lilian seemed unable to control her excitement, she was doing a job to hide it. However, the fire in her eyes, the bounce in her step said otherwise. "So, why are we going to this clearing?" She drew out her words as she looked around the environment.

"I rather not destruct my own house. Besides the scents far too strong."

"He has been living with you for a long time." She agreed but your eyes narrowed at her words. Vergil's previous words rang in your head. You couldn't trust her, it made you worry about your friend. It made you worry about whatever had happened to her. The red sky was soon hidden by the tall trees as you proceeded through the path. the light streams of the sky still managed to show you the way. It had been a long time since you had been down the path.

_"This way!" Your voice giggled out as you skipped along the path, his hand encased in your own. Leaves continued to fall which caused a satisfying crunch to be heard with every step. "Patience, my dear." An amused smile hooked the side of his mouth. Yet, no matter your attempts at pulling him, he didn't walk any faster._

_"Come on, Verg. You never spare with me anymore. Surely you can understand why I'm so excited"_

_"Mmm." The trees slowly faded away which revealed a large clearing covered in crisp brown leaves._

_A gasp left your lips when you went to let go of Vergil's hand. Instead, he held on tighter and pulled your body close to him. "Hmm." His eyes scanned your face until it landed on the side of your hair. He moved his free hand up until it threaded through your hair for a second._

_A small crinkle was caused when his fingers made contact with the leaf that had made its home in your hair. He pulled it away from your hair and examined it only for a second before his eyes made contact with your own once again. A small gust of wind brushed past you and easily stole the leaf from his fingers but Vergil didn't mind. "Shall we?"_

You were broken from your thoughts as last of the setting sun said its final goodbyes when you reached the opening of the clearing. "So should I just stand in the middle or?" She wandered a few steps before her violent red hair spun around and she faced you.

"What are you normally doing when it appears?" Your voice sounded almost emotionless, it made you wonder if you had picked that up from Vergil or possibly V.

V, that was a name that you hadn't thought of for a while. But you knew that you couldn't be distracted in a moment like this. So those thoughts were soon pushed from your focus. "Uh, I guess anything. They show up anywhere anytime." But you caught the contradiction, you were certain Lilian had previously said that the demon showed up more at nighttime. It was the entire reason why you were there. The goal was to camp out until they showed. She quickly changed the subject, it was obvious she didn't want to get into more details. "We should have brought a tent or something."

"It could get in the way."

_"Do not aim for speed. Wait for your opponent to attack, find the perfect time to defend and attack. If you aim for speed you shall create haste. P-"_

"Patience is key." Vergil's words fell from your lips.

"But we could be here for hours." She whined out, quite a contrast to her feared state hours ago. The moonlit up the air as the sun finally had settled for the night. Then you heard the sounds, first, they started ever so soft. As if it was a small child.

As time pasts you could hear it become slightly louder each time. At first, you thought the words to be incomprehensible but then you finally understood what they were saying. Not only saying, but begging. The sound begged for help, so desperate as if its life depended on it. Similar to Lilian's own desperate calls the night earlier.

But this voice was somewhat different from Lilian's. This voice let gurgled word and sounded rather disorientated. No doubt the voice of a demon. The Yamato tightened under your grip. But you knew that it wasn't time. You needed to wait until it showed itself.

"You can hear it too right?" Lilian squealed and soon latched onto your arm which you held the Yamato with. She continued her grip on your arm but you could feel her hands slightly fall in placement, just a little. As the sound got closer and closer her hand slowly crept down as if she wanted to hold your hand.

Below you the ground soon became wet with thick sticky blood that found its home around your shoes. A small scream left Lilian's lips and her grip tightened just a bit more. Not so that it was painful but it had become uncomfortable at this point. The demon slowly rose from the giant puddle. It was defiantly one of the more grotesque demons that you had the unpleasant honour of meeting.

Its body was thin and showed off all its ribs while its arms stuck out like a pray-mantis. Its legs split into two spears that dug into the ground. Like someone had taken a human and had stretched it out. Its skin was covered in reflective scales that caught the moonlight and its dreadful face. It had patchy red hair that strung down to the ground while its face looked like someone had poured acid on it. Only kept together by the tiny scales that surrounded the edges of the face.

"Oh God, why didn't you get me a weapon." Lilian panic and went to rip the Yamato from your grip but you managed to push her away just in time. But the demon didn't attack you. It just stood there until it eventually made eye contact with you through its small slits known as eyelids. Then it let out the most piercing scream you had quite possibly heard.

A grunt left your mouth as you went to cover your ears from the sound. The stretching scream had been a plea, a cry for help. Something you had never quite heard from a demon before. As the sound died down you went to unsheath the Yamato at the demon. "Kill it, kill it!" Lilian cried out. She continued to say those two words over in an almost enchanting way. But then the demon did something unexpected. It pierced its own body.

The sharp claws known as its hands made its way into the demon's body. It pulled out a rather rectangular shape and threw at you. With a swift movement, you used the sharp sword to cut it into two. But what you found wasn't of any harm but small candies fell from the blood-covered packet. "Sour patch kids?" Your eyes flickered up to the demon in disbelief. The demon took a few steps back in defence like it didn't want to fight you. "Why are you standing there? Kill it now!" Lilian's voice rang beside you but the Yamato was no longer aimed towards the demon that now bled on the cold ground.

No, it was now aimed at Lilian. "What are you?" You hissed at her, there was a second where she looked like she was going to defend herself. But then the fake expression of fear was washed from her face. Her posture straightened out and an annoyed look spread across her face. Her facade no longer in place to manipulate you."You stupid Sparta whore, you should have just killed her. It would have been all over then." She hissed out at you.

With one flick of the Yamato, you started to open the portal for Vergil. Lilian saw this and stuck her hand out at you. Her hand touched your arm for a second. Her hand was unnaturally cold, you could feel something seem into your skin from her skin. Almost like she was super sweaty. Yet, nothing else happened. "What?" She reeled back in confusion at your unchanged state.

But then you felt it, whatever she had tried to do to yourself hadn't worked on yours. It had taken its effect on Vergil. All emotion was gone, blank. As if he was sleeping. But then you could feel the small horrors shoot through his mind. As if he was having a nightmare. "What are you?" You hissed up at her, you couldn't let her know that her powers had worked on Vergil.

"If you want to know so bad fine, I'll tell you. You're going to end up dead in a minute anyway. I'm a Snatcher. First I separate your mind from your body and then I take your body." Your eyes flickered to the demon who had tried to cover its face. That's when it hit you, that demon, was the real Lilian.

"You swapped bodies with her." You accused and the Snatcher let out a wicked laugh.

"Simply yes. But your special, I have never seen anyone still standing after that."

"What did you do?" To Vergil?

"My touch causes your mind to go into a state where it rips apart its self. Any regrets about any mistakes you have made. Anything you want, envy, desire. It all tortures and corrupts your mind until it's so broken it disconnects from your body."

The way she spoke, it was if she was an artist talking about their true craft. There was no shame in her words, she was proud. "How would I stop it?" Your eyes went to your friend. "How do I reverse it?"

"Stop it? Not even killing me will stop the toxins." You aimed the Yamato to her stolen body.

"I don't believe you. Maybe I should just kill you."

"You're not going to kill me. If you do, your friend will be stuck like that forever." She sighed as she circled you. "Such a shame I couldn't get any more transferred memories when I switched. Maybe I could have truly owned this body. Or maybe I can have yours." Suddenly she lunged towards you.

With wide eyes, you dodged to the side. You didn't want any more of her demon powers to effect Vergil. There was a small hope that maybe due to his demonic nature it wouldn't be a permanent effect. "Go!" It was the ruined voice of the real Lilian that croaked out. Her voice shattered you,r heart, for the unimaginable pain, she must have gone through.

"Get...him." Was all she managed to get out. You didn't take a second to nod as your body acted on its own. The Yamato cut through the air twice and your body tumbled through the portal. Back to the strange place you found your lover on the ground. Almost motionless apart from the crease the quivered across his eyebrows. "Vergil." Your voice echoed through the air and you immediately ran to his side.

The Yamato dropped to his side as your knees fell to the ground. Your heart pounded inside of you as you looked at his weakened state, there must have been something that you could do. Anything to wake him. When you placed a hand on him everything went dark in an instant. As if someone had turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sorry guys I normally post before bed and this time I forgot to put in some formatting to make things easier to read + plus some editing for spelling and grammar has been done.


	28. Enter Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of what had happened to Vergil is shown to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I took so long to get this up. Like I started off like on holiday for a few weeks and then the mental health was #problamatic. But I should be able to start therapy soon in a couple of weeks so I'm pretty hyped for that. I did actually rewrite this chapter cause I finished it and then went to bed and my mind was like "what if this happened instead". So yeah, this had been an interesting one. We are getting pretty close to the end of this story. But I am wanting to definitely do something with Dante. But like set in the same like idk how to put it. Like the same series? Just a new woman? Ngl I once read this overwatch author that did that and I honestly loved it. No way it would be anywhere as good but idk I kinda wanna give it ago. But like I don't want it to be cringy. I have far too much cringy writing already. *cough* Tumblr. Anyway, this has been a lot longer note. Sorry!

When your eyes fluttered open you didn't keep them open for long. The bright blinding light from the sun caused you to shield them with your forearm. Slowly, you rose from your lying state on the ground and dusted yourself off. There was something rather strange about the sun, it seemed to race across the sky at an abnormal speed. The sky quickly became evening and no doubt would soon become night.

You looked around your surroundings to find a rather familiar-looking place. Somewhere you hadn't properly been before, only a copy. You had seen it once before when you battled Urizen with Dante. There stood a rather large house that didn't seem too far away. Everything looked almost exactly like you remembered it.

You made your way over towards the building, your feet crunched against the gravel driveway. When you arrived the sky had stilled, its abnormal speed now frozen in place. When your fingers touched the door handle you frown and snatched your hand away. The handle was almost boiling, a hiss left your mouth and you took a few steps back. That's when you noticed the window, a bright glow seemed to expand until it shattered through the glass.

With wide eyes, you put a bit of distance between yourself in the burning building. You were glad you did so due to the large explosion that engulfed the majority of the building in flames. As you ran, you saw small bits of shrapnel fly out away, you were lucky not hid you. Once you were what you called a safe distance you heard the tiniest little whimper. Imedtly your eyes flew to the source.

By a rather clean metal outdoor chair, stood a young boy. His head peaked around the sides of it while he clutched onto the back of. He was somewhat well dressed and had a sword with him that seemed rather far too big for him. You walked over to the boy who hid further behind the chair and proceeded to crouch by him. "Hey, what's your name?" You offered him a caring smile. He hesitated for a moment.

"Your not a demon?" His voice was rather shy.

"Scouts honour." You put three fingers against your chest.

"You're a scout?"

"No, but I'm going to be a nurse. Are you okay? Perhaps I can help you?" He slowly came out from the chair, your eyes fashed towards the small bloody area that spread across his arm. There was a jagged cut that crossed the top of his arm. The sword came into view and you could immediately recognise it as the Yamato.

You ripped a piece off the bottom of your shirt and offered the boy your hand. "May I?" He nodded and lifted his arm into your hand. He winced but didn't complain.

You wrapped the shirt piece around his arm before you placed a small kiss on it. He smiled and let out a little giggle. "You were very brave Vergil." He frowned and took a step back.

"How do you know my name?" He accused, he never did answer your question.

"I'm a family friend, I recognised the sword as the Yamato. I remembered that your father gave that one to you and the Rebellion to your brother. So that would make you Vergil." His body seemed to relax a bit but still seemed rather tense. "Unless your Dante and you have been a naughty boy and stolen your brother's sword." Vergil shook his head and giggled.

"No, your right. He never steals it though, he thinks the Rebellion looks cooler."

"Well, I think the Yamato is a lot more powerful." He beamed in response due to your words. You stood up and offered him your hand. There was a flash as he dropped something and then connected his hand with yours. The Yamato now in his injured arm. "Do you want me to carry that for you? It looks heavy." He shook his head.

"No, I think I can manage." You smiled at the boy.

"What a strong young man you are. Come on, it's dangerous here. Let's get you to safety." He seemed a bit worried as he turned back to the burning building.

"What about mother and Dante? That's my home." You bit your lip and crouched down again so that you were eye level with him.

"Some very bad people are after you and the rest of your family."

"Demons?" He asked and you nodded in response.

"Some really bad demons did all of this. I promise Dante is okay but the pair of us need to leave. To keep you safe okay?"

"What if they come after us?"

"I'm really strong, and I will protect you. Is that okay?" He nodded and turned with you. You stood back up and started to way away when he paused. "I dropped my book!" You looked over your shoulder to see the familiar book that lay on the ground behind the pair of you.

"I'll get it, you stay here." He nodded and you disconnected your hand from his. You bent over to pick it up but when you placed your hand on it. So did someone else. A rather slender pale hand gripped onto it. The pair of you picked it up together, when you looked up to see who the hand belonged to, a gasp left your mouth.

There in front of you stood the man you had fallen so deeply in love with. Yet his skin and hair were void of the usual inky black that stained his hair. "V." Your voice whispered and the scene around you seemed to twist and churn until the entire environment had changed to somewhere you were quite used to. It was the abandoned town in which white dead roots seemed to crumble around you.

The top of the Qliphoth tree stretched across the sky. When you looked over your shoulder, the young child was no longer behind you. But when you turned to face V, you were suddenly ripped away and the world quickly formed around your body. Then the sheering pain ripped through your body. A ground had formed around you while you crumbled down. That undeniable feeling of been ripped apart clouded your vision.

Tears slowly started to run down your face while the uncontrollable screams left your mouth. The room was wet, squishy, covered in blood. No doubt, it was the first place you saw Urizen. Yet, when you looked up in your blurred vision, no one else seemed to be there. Dante was missing, the battle was missing. With a shaky arm, you struggled to wipe away the tears that had constricted your vision. You noticed your first mistake as things cleared up.

You had been wrong, there did happen to be someone in the room in front of you. That person was Urizen. As the almost blinding pain subdued you noticed he wasn't attacking you. A whimper left your mouth in a poor attempt to get off the floor. A movement caught your eye as you crawled backwards. V. He didn't look at you for a second as he ran in. His white hair flew back as he continued his movement.

Urizen didn't move, never protested as V arrived in front of him. A blinding light caused you to close your eye and cover them with your arm. But you were sure of what you had seen, seconds earlier. With no hesitation, V had shoved his cane deep into Urizens chest. Yet, Urizen had been full power, full health. There was no way V would have been able to do so unless Urizen had let him. A flinch rippled through your body as someone touched the arm which had shield your eyes.

Slowly you lowered it so that your arm rest in his. His hand held onto your own as Vergil helped you off the ground. Yet your body was weak as if it was in the state you had been in on that disastrous day. But as you leaned onto him, his body held up your weight effortlessly, you felt the sudden change. Again, the scene around you changed as quickly as it had formed. Your body still felt as weak while you leaned on Vergil, if not even weaker.

Soon the environment grew over with a solid floor and walls. But what snapped your attention was the sword that now stuck through your body. Your name left Vergil's mouth as his wide eyes stared at the sword that had now connected with his hand. "This is-" His knees feel to the ground, your body with him as it slid down against his shoulder. His now blood hand caressed the side of your check. "My nightmare." The crimson hand shook slightly as he touched your face.

Slowly his hand moved to the side and his forehead pressed against your own. His white hair had fallen and was now trapped between the pair of you. Yet, he didn't seem to care as his eyes fluttered shut. "I shall always regret this moment. This pain I have caused you. How blind I was." His words rang through your head. They repeated themselves over and over. _My nightmare._ A gasp left your mouth as you figured it out. "Verg?" He pulled back slightly and made solid eye contact with you.

"Anything I can do I shall." You attempted to move slightly was soon stopped with a wince from the blade that was still stuck in your body. "Vergil, I need you to wake up." His eyebrows narrowed at your words.

"The snatcher and the bond. I need you to wake up, please. This is a memory, a figment." A small grunt left your lips and your hand wrapped around the sword that was between the pair of you. Then with a pathetic shove, Vergil moved back just enough so that you could pull the sword out.

"No!" His voice was desperate and pained. His hands flew to the wound on your body in his sad attempts to stop your life from draining. "Wake up Vergil. Please, I don't know how to do this by myself." His tears soon sank onto your face as in a blissful way the world around you soon became engulfed in comforting darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! I read the Visions of V and played through Bayonetta on my holiday! They were both fantastic. Can't wait to read and play more.


	29. A Simple I Love You Would be Suffice, But that Works Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of everything endures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this is so short of a chapter and I feel so bad that it took so long. But my love was elsewhere. I did have this chapter typed out with an alternative ending which was also my draft of the previous chapter. But not going to lie, it was kinda cringe. I'm pretty happy that I didn't continue with that. Even though it was a few thousand words in. I'll probably have like a small epilogue just to close things off. Small details but that's about it. I actually realised I barely put any smut into this (change that next time I will). So sorry if you were here for that. Either way, thanks to everyone who stuck around. 
> 
> Even though I have been super busy and have a lack of motivation, I have actually been getting some therapy for my anxiety and depression. Just wanted to say from experience I would highly recommend it to anyone whos in a bad place. But do find the right therapist. It can make a huge difference.

Ringing. All your senses were focused completely on the overwhelming sound. While it was still dark, you managed to cover your ears to prevent the sound. Yet, it didn't do much at all. No matter where you looked, you found yourself in complete and utter darkness. You were truly nowhere. 

The ground suddenly dropped and you found yourself falling. You could feel your vocal cords cry out, but you couldn't hear yourself. Not over the ringing which surrounded you. Then you suddenly hit the ground. A gasp left your mouth when you sat up. The sound had gone and your eyes now squinted to readapt to the light. 

Vergil's name left your lips and you frantically looked around for the older man. He wasn't where you last left him. You quickly got off the ground and turned around. That's when you saw him. He stood there a few meters away from you, his head hung low and his eyes squeezed shut. Again, you repeated his name. 

Your approach was quick but cautious. The Lovers Embrace was firm in his grasp, a line of crimson stained the edges of it while its source obvious came from the hole in his torso. "I came to a realisation." 

"Verg, what are you talking about?" His head lifted and his eyes fluttered open to meet your own. "We need to go stop that demon, we need to go." your voice was urgent, yet calm. "Look, we don't have to talk about what happened-" 

"I was weak." The events of him on his knees shot through your mind, your eyebrows formed downward and you placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, Vergil you were in pain, it's ok-" 

"Not then, not what- not what you saw." He let out a large breath and took your hand from his shoulder. "That night, I did what I did because I was weak. I desired power. Yet, I managed to forget why. But now I know that I desire power to protect those I care about." You were stunned, you took a step back. 

"You realised this just now?"

"No." 

"No? Then what did you realise? I'm confused. Vergil, please explain." He didn't reply, only a small smile formed on his face. 

"Don't worry, my dear." His entire dementor change as he tightened his grip on your hand and placed a small kiss on it. His lips only lingered for a second and he had disconnected himself from you entirely.

He looked away from you for a moment, his mood completely changed. "Time in the demon world works differently, yet we shouldn't linger for too long. It is unknown what is happening in the human world as we speak." It was time, time to put an end to the snatcher.

  
Vergil made a sound of wonder as you worked. Once Lilian had turned to her natural body she had passed out on the ground. She had only taken minor physical damaged but you still wanted to make sure that she was okay. Flashes of the event ran through your mind as you nursed her wounds. 

The image of Vergil, the Yamato against the demon's throat, fear rolling off Lilian's stolen face. Vergil kept his word, once the demon returned to its body. He turned and left. "You knew I wouldn't leave the demon alive."

"I wouldn't expect less. Which is why I chose my words very carefully." 

"You said that you wouldn't kill it." 

"So I did."

"You didn't say anything about myself."

"Your intelligence is one of the reasons that drew me to you." His voice was a whisper in your ear. His lips slowly connected with the crook of your kneck. You could feel the smile on his face as he worked. "Oh is that all?" Your lips curled upwards and a chuckle could be heard from him. 

He placed small kisses on your kneck before he finally spoke again. "My dear, you should rest." 

"Even if I did, I don't think I could sleep right now." 

"And why is that?" You swallowed in preparation. 

"I can't stop thinking about what happened."

"The snatcher?"

"Verg." You both knew exactly what you were talking about. 

"We don't have to talk if you don't." Your voice was quiet and you turned your body to face him. 

His eyes made contact for a moment before he turned away from you. "Not here." Vergil led the way into the bedroom that you shared. "Do you remember what it was like as Urizen?" Vergil gazed out the window while you sat behind him on the bed. 

"I admit, my memories of the time are harder to grasp than others." His voice was slightly strained with a tang of pain and anger bleed from him. But you could tell that it wasn't aimed towards you but Urizen. 

"And V?" He froze then proceeded to turn. He walked up and lifted your chin with his finger. His silvery eyes looked down into your own. 

"I released why power was important to me when I found out about my son, I remembered. V alongside the other memories which I forced from my body, thought that made me weak. So I thought. V was my humanity, but the others were nightmares that pained me so." You listened carefully as he spoke, his thumb slowly brushed against your cheek.

"I released that even though I have memories of you that are but the same, they did not separate from my humanity." He slowly sat down on the bed next to you, his weight causing the bed to slightly dipping from the action. "I realised that no matter the memory, no matter the situation. It's worth is unparallel to you." His hand slowly started to drift from your face but you caught it with your hand. 

You encased his hand with your own and gave it a tight squeeze. "I love you too, Verg." His lips slowly connected with your own, a gentle kiss. His movements so careful, as if he pressed too hard you would break. Or disappear forever. "And Vergil?" He rested his head against your own, ready to listen. "I forgive you."


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I decided I was going to post this.

After a day or two, Lilian woke from her short coma. 'Doc' as she was known by the Devil May Cry crew, had become rather worried about her prolonged unconsciousness. Relief had filled her body, an emotion which was also spread across to her quiet lover. But, like the first time that Lilian had been hurt by the demonic world, her reaction was not as calm as others. Her terrified state caused her to practically sprint from the building but in a more polite way. 

But both Vergil and his wife knew better. While she was sad that her close friend was once again gone from her life, she knew that it wasn't for the hard of heart. It wasn't a life for everyone. Something that she could easily agree with. After all, she had hung up her sword and focused on her studies while Vergil did any jobs. The pair of them were lucky that neither of them had the same unfortunate dept that the other Sparta had gained over the years. In fact, due to the amount that she had gained from her parents, they could quite easily live without any income at all. 

While she didn't want her husband in danger, she couldn't help but push for him to spend more time with his brother. A rocky relationship which was now on the mend. But as time continued, Vergil's jobs with Dante became rather more frequent, while she didn't worry that they were incapable. She did worry that something larger was due to happen. After all their life never seemed to be calm for too long. 

"Seems the trails getting cold, maybe that snatcher was just working on its own." Dante leaned over the pool table to make a shot. 

"Dante, too many questions remain unanswered." 

"Like?" 

"The girl is one of the only people from her past that know of me, yet she hadn't been seen in decades."

"Maybe they wanted to try to take out a Sparta, you know how cocky some demons can get." Dante retreated from the pool table to take a swing of his drink. "The target wasn't me. They avoided my presence at all cost." 

"So what? You think they wanted doc?" Vergil pushed himself off the wall which he had been leaning on. 

"Snatch with her? What's the point, you would be able to tell from a mile away that wasn't her. Snatchers aren't that good with memories." Vergil's fist clenched for a moment in frustration. "There's something I'm missing." Dante slapped his hand on Vergils should before he gave him the pool queue. 

"Look, if there's something your missing, eventually something will happen right. And then if there isn't, we carry on our merry little lives. You can live in harmony with your girl and I- can finally have some quiet." 

"What if something happens when I am away Dante, something I could have prevented." The words struck Dante a bit, a thought that he wondered if Sparta had thought before his disappearance. Truthfully, Dante was glad to hear the insecurities from his brother. It made him remember that there was a person that truly did care. Even if he didn't say it directly.

"Look, she's a capable girl. Besides with all the weird demon bond crap you guys have going on. It's pretty much like you are there. You know, without actually being there. If she gets taken, you get to play hero and get some mad sex out of it." 

"Dante." Vergil hissed towards his brother, obviously not like the way he spoke. Or rather the teasing he had done. 

"Come on big man, don't be like that. It's been a pretty good record. You up for breaking that tonight? I had a peak outside and it is a wonderful looking night." Dante flashed his brother his usual signature smile and leaned on the pool table, careful not to knock any balls. 

Vergil let out a huff of annoyance before he slicked back his white hair. His eyes focused down on the balls which were scattered on the table. "I find this... game more appropriate. Her wishes are not for me to fight you when I come." 

"Ah? Is that the only reason? Or have you gone soft?" Vergils eyes flashed up to Dantes. Dante put his hands up in defence, an act of innocence. "Hey, Vergil I'm not complaining. I never said that was a bad thing. Hell if you want you can go and cry if you like. I won't say anything. But you're not going to have my shoulder. You got a girl waiting at home for that." Vergil ignored his brother's attempts to throw him off his game. But he did listen to his brothers reasuring words. He knew that if there was anyone coming for them, he could take them. A smile formed on half of his face. Then he took the shot.


End file.
